¿Qué es esperar que suceda?
by paola312
Summary: Que sucedera cuando dos nuevas estudiantes entren al internado Moon High, y que podra hacer Jack Frost un casanova reconocido cuando la chica nueva lo ponga de cabeza. Personajes Disney y Dreamworks, conviviendo mientras tratan de que las hormonas no los distraigan de estudiar.
1. El principio

**Capítulo 1**

Jack caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con el mismo pensamiento que la mayoría de la población escolar en esos momentos.

Escuela otra vez. Las vacaciones recién terminaban y los alumnos ahora volvían al internado Moon High.

Aunque para Jack era más una prisión que una simple escuela, lo único que lograba que pudiera sobrellevar con tranquilidad los días, eran sus amigos, los cuales seguramente encontraría una vez llegara a su habitación y colocara, o mejor dicho aventará sus pertenencias dentro de ella como era costumbre en él.

Con llave en mano, Jack llegó a su habitación casi rezando por tener de compañero a alguno de sus amigos y no a algún extraño, o peor aún, a Peter Pan.

Para su buena suerte, al entrar se encontró con Hiccup, que como era de esperarse tenía su espacio de la habitación en perfecto orden.

"Parece que estamos otro año juntos", le dijo Jack sonriendo mientras se tiraba en la cama disponible dejando sus maletas en la entrada.

"A veces tengo el presentimiento de que sólo nos ponen juntos para ver si logró mejorar tu comportamiento", le dijo Hiccup metiendo sus maletas y colocándolas frente a la cama de Jack.

"Yo sé que a pesar de que te molesto y te meto en problemas en el fondo te fascina que seamos compañeros", le dijo Jack sentándose en su cama.

"Lo admito, muy, MUY, en el fondo, la idea no me desagrada" respondió Hiccup sacando su teléfono.

"Auch, ¿y a quién mensajes?", le preguntó Jack tratando de ver sobre el hombro de Hiccup.

"Hazte a un lado Jack, le habló a las chicas a ver si ya llegaron", le contestó a Jack una vez que Jack se movió.

"¿Y...?", le inquirió Jack esperando que respondiera mientras daba vueltas en la silla de su escritorio.

"Oh si, Rapunzel ya llegó y se encuentra en su cuarto cambiándose, dice que nos ve en el restaurante de pizzas aquí bajando en 15 minutos, y Merida dice que va para allá para apartarnos una mesa", respondió Hiccup mientras Jack seguía dando vueltas en la silla.

"En ese caso no hay que hacer esperar a Merida, y sabes cómo se pone y, lo mejor por nuestro bien es evitar que se enoje", le contestó Jack parándose para irse.

"Bien sólo espera y deja me cambio", le respondió Hiccup sacando ropa de uno de sus cajones.

"Parece que alguien quiere impresionar a cierta rubia", insinuó Jack.

"¿Astrid? En realidad no estoy seguro si aún me gusta", le respondió Hiccup colocando una mano en su nuca.

"Pff, si claro", le contestó Jack sarcástico.

"No te pedí que me creyeras", le respondió Hiccup entrando a cambiarse, "y además también podrías cambiarte para variar", le dijo una vez dentro del baño.

"¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?", le preguntó Jack mientras se observaba, llevaba puesto su sudadera azul favorita, pantalones cafés, y converse azul marino, con su cabellos blanco despeinado.

"Que siempre usas la misma sudadera", le respondió Hiccup una vez que salió del baño, llevaba puesto pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa verde sencilla, encima una chaqueta de cuero café y sus vans cafés.

"Oye es la de la buena suerte, además, no soy yo quien lleva trenzas", le argumentó Jack jalando una de las pequeñas trenzas en su cabello.

"Mejor que despeinado, ahora dejemos esta discusión para después, no podemos hacer esperar a Merida, sabes cómo se pone", le dijo Hiccup abriendo la puerta para salir.

Si Jack era honesto, Merida podía ser bastante intimidante, pero por el bien de su reputación jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Después de pocos minutos ambos amigos entraron al restaurante, donde no tardaron mucho encontrando a su amiga pelirroja gracias a que no estaba muy lleno, Merida se hallaba sentada con su teléfono en mano, vistiendo como a ella le gustaba, lo más cómoda posible, llevaba shorts de mezclilla por encima de su rodillas, una camisa verde oscuro de manga 3/4 y vans verdes claros y para su buena suerte no se encontraba enojada

"Hey Merida", le saludó Hiccup, tomando asiento junto a ella.

"Hey Rizos", le saludó Jack, causando que ella sólo lo mirara enojada y regresara a su teléfono, y unos segundos después lo dejara para atender a sus amigos.

"¿Y con quién hablabas tanto?, ¿por fin dejaste que tu madre te emparejara con alguno de tus pretendientes?", preguntó Jack casualmente mientras leía el menú.

"También me da gusto verte Frosty", le respondió ella enojada. "Hola Hiccup, y por sí de verdad te interesa, hablaba con Mulan, quién resulta ser mi nueva compañera de cuarto", les dijo de manera casual tomando un menú.

"¿Así que este año no estarás con Rapunzel, uh?", le preguntó Hiccup, aunque era más un hecho que una pregunta.

"Sip, pero está bien, Mulan y yo nos llevamos bastante bien, y Rapunzel no tendrá problemas en llevarse bien con quién sea que le haya tocado", respondió ella empezando a leer su menú.

Y era verdad, Merida y Mulan se llevaban bastante bien, especialmente por el hecho de que a ambas les fascinaba el deporte y no apreciaban por así decirlo el ser femeninas.

Y Rapunzel como Merida decía, solía hablar hasta con las piedras, su actitud tierna y dulce lograba agradar a la gente, por lo que seguramente se llevaría bien con su nueva compañera, fuera quién fuera, si lograba llevarse con ella se llevaría bien con cualquiera.

"¿Están listos para ordenar?", les preguntó la mesera.

"Un momento, estamos esperando una amiga", respondió amablemente Hiccup. Por lo que la mesera sonrió y fue a atender a otra mesa.

"¿Y ustedes son compañeros nuevamente?", preguntó Merida para hacer tiempo.

"Así es, Hiccup tendrá que aguantarme otro año", dijo Jack orgulloso, mientras Hiccup sólo giraba sus ojos.

"No sabes cuánto te compadezco Hiccup", le dijo Merida colocando una mano sobre su hombro, causando que Jack fingiera estar ofendido, y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, que Hiccup se sonrojara.

Los tres amigos siguieron hablando durante unos pocos minutos hasta que llegó su amiga rubia.

"Perdonen la demora", les dijo una vez que se sentó, como Merida lo había dicho, Rapunzel si es lo que uno llama, femenina, llevaba un vestido rosa claro, un suéter delgado morado encima y flats color crema.

"No te preocupes no llevamos mucho", le dijo Hiccup.

"¿Ya ordenaron?", preguntó tomando un menú.

"No, te estábamos esperando", le dijo Merida.

"En ese caso hay que pedir", les dijo y todos asintieron.

Pronto llamaron a la mesera que pronto tomó su orden, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, entre los cuatro se habían devorado una pizza grande de pepperoni, especialmente Jack y Merida, que aún buscaban en el menú que pedir de postre.

"¿Y qué tal tu nueva compañera?", preguntó Hiccup a Rapunzel mientras sus dos amigos seguían leyendo el menú.

"No lo sé, parece bastante interesante por la manera en la que esta acomodada y decorada su parte del cuarto, pero es todo lo que se de ella, aún no la conozco", les confesó.

Una vez Merida y Jack pidieron sus respectivos postres, Jack tomó la palabra.

"Vas a ver que se van a llevar bien, nadie puede no quererte", le dijo Jack.

"Gracias Jack, eso esperó", le dijo. Y poco después llegó el postre de Merida y de Jack, una rebanada de pay de manzana, y un helado de chocolate con trozos de galleta, en ese orden.

Y mientras estaban ahí, los cuatro hablaron de sus respectivas vacaciones, a que clubes se inscribirían ese año, entre otras cosas, tanto de la escuela como de otras actividades no relacionadas con ella, como eran las salidas los fines de semana, las bromas que Jack tenía planeadas y que arrastraría con él a Hiccup, las fiestas que habría ese año, el baile, entre más.

Una vez pagaron, los 4 decidieron pasar el resto del día en el parque.

Cuando por fin encontraron un buen árbol, Jack se trepo en él y se recostó en una de las ramas, y se preparó para tomar una siesta, Hiccup se recostó en el árbol mientras leía, Punzie a su lado mientras dibujaba un poco en su libreta la cual llevaba en su bolsa, y Merida se hallaba escuchando música con su cabeza en el regazo de Rapunzel, y sus piernas sobre las de Hiccup.

Eso era lo bello de su amistad, no necesitaban hablar entre ellos para estar juntos, sólo su compañía mutua era más que suficiente.

Todo era paz, o al menos eso creía cuando escucharon ciertas voces.

"Pero si es el grandioso Jack Frost y sus amigos", dijo una voz con sarcasmo.

"¿Qué quieres Pitch?", le respondió Jack enojada sentándose en la rama donde se acostaba momentos atrás.

"Uy, parece que Frost amaneció con el pie izquierdo", le dijo Hans.

"Y parece que te falto dormir un poco más, uno de esos sueños de belleza te vendría bien", le continuó Gaston causando que sus dos amigos rieran.

"¿Porque no se van a perder a otro lado?", les dijo Merida enojada mientras amenazaba a Gaston con su puño.

"Calmada muñeca, sólo estamos de paso", le respondió Gaston, causando que Rapunzel y Hiccup tuvieran que sostener a Merida para evitar que golpeara a Gaston por llamarla muñeca.

"Así es Frost, ya nos vamos, Dios, que humor traes", le respondió Hans riendo mientras caminaba sin voltear a verlos.

"Hasta la próxima Jack", le contestó de manera siniestra Pitch yendo detrás de Gaston y de Pitch, seguro los tres irían a donde siempre, su punto de reunión, o mejor dicho, el bar de Vanessa.

Vanessa era de las muchas que se juntaban con ellas, y como ellos ella se sentían superiores a todos y especialmente a todas las demás, su familia tenía grandes cantidades de dinero, y cerca de la escuela su tía manejaba un bar, al que claro sus amigos y ella tenía acceso ilimitado.

"Vámonos de aquí se me fue el humor", dijo Jack bajando del árbol.

"Secundo la moción, esos tres me sacan de mis casillas", le respondió Merida siguiéndolo.

"Podemos quedarnos en la sala de estudiantes, la mayoría están fuera del campus o en sus habitaciones acomodando o remodelándolas, así que no estará tan concurrido", propuso Hiccup, y los demás vieron que era en realidad una buena idea aceptaron.

Después de una corta caminata llegaron, y Hiccup tenía razón, casi no había estudiantes en la sala, por lo que aprovecharon y se sentaron en los sillones con vista a la ventana.

Eran varios sillones, uno largo donde se sentaron las chicas, otro más corto donde se sentaron Hiccup y Jack, y varios pequeños taburetes redondos que rodeaban en el espacio, donde el centro se situaba una mesita de madera.

Pronto los 4 amigos se encontraban en una ardua conversación sobre qué harían el fin de semana, mientras Merida quería ir al gotcha, Hiccup al cine Rapunzel a un nuevo restaurante, y Jack a la pista de hielo, fueron interrumpidos por el repentino cambio de actitud de Rapunzel, pronto se quedó callada, sonrojada y no dejaba de observar por la ventana.

Pronto los demás imitaron su ejemplo y se dieron cuenta a que se debía, Flynn Ryder y Pocahontas que venían caminando hacia la sala de estudiantes mientras hablaban entre ellos.

Flynn Ryder, o mejor conocido por ellos cuatro como el súper crush de Rapunzel era uno de los chicos más populares y cotizados de la escuela junto con Jack, Hans, Nod, Hércules, Sinbad y Aladdin.

En realidad Jack se llevaba bien con él, pero prefería estar con su amigos que con el grupo de amigos de Flynn, no que se llevara mal con ellos, al contrario, al igual que con Flynn, les caían bien, pero aun así prefería la compañía de sus amigos.

Flynn solía juntarse con Aladdin, Tulio, Miguel, Sinbad, Nod y para disgusto de Jack, Peter Pan.

Esos dos tenían una larga historia llena de rivalidad y odio mutuo el cual escondía y se demostraban mediante bromas.

Flynn se acercaba junto con Pocahontas, quién resulta ser su mejor amiga, y con quién todos incluso Rapunzel se llevaban bien.

Flynn iba con sus pantalones negros, camisa blanca y chaqueta de mezclilla, una combinación sencilla que aún si le quitaba el aire a Rapunzel, Pocahontas por su parte llevaba una blusa beish, leggins negros, un chaleco largó café, y botas cafés.

"Hey Jack, Hiccup" les saludó Flynn.

"Señoritas", les dijo guiñándoles un ojo a Merida y a Rapunzel. Lo que causó que Merida sólo volteara los ojos y Rapunzel se sonrojara y bajara la mirada para que nadie lo notara, aunque claro sus amigos lo hicieron.

"No molestes a las chicas Ryder, aún no es el primer de clases pero ahí vas", le regaño Pocahontas. "Hola chicos", les saludó a todos después de pegarle en la cabeza a Flynn.

"Hey", le respondieron los 4 simultáneamente.

"¿Les molestas sin los acompañamos?", preguntó Pocahontas.

"Para nada, tomen asiento", les dijo Merida.

Pocahontas tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes donde pronto la acompaño Merida sentándose en uno junto a ella, para que de esa manera Flynn se siente junto a Rapunzel.

Flynn como costumbre coloco su brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón, causando que Rapunzel se sonrojara casi inconscientemente de la cercanía que mantenían.

Pronto los 6 se encontraban hablando de la fiesta que Flynn daría, cada año el daba un Mega fiesta por su cumpleaños que resultaba ser una sensación en la escuela, y ese año, no sería la excepción, especialmente siendo su cumpleaños número 18.

"¿Y cuál es el plan Ryder?", le pregunto Jack intrigado.

"Aún está en planes, pero créeme que será inolvidable", le dijo Flynn chocando cinco con el peliblanco.

"¿Y a quién invitaras este año?", se animó a preguntar Rapunzel.

"Pues como este año es especial, planeaba invitar a más gente, ya saben incluso repartir volantes este año", le respondió con modestia.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?", le preguntó Merida, "hay mucha gente que estoy seguro no querrás en tu fiesta", le insinuó Merida.

"Si te refieres a Hans y a su grupo no me queda de otra, aunque fuera una fiesta privada este año tengo que invitarlos" respondió de mala gana.

"¿Que sucedió, o porque tendrías que hacerlo?", le preguntó Hiccup.

Flynn que parecía no querer hablar del tema volteó a ver a Pocahontas y con la mirada le dio a entender que les explicará ella.

"El papá de Flynn está saliendo con la mamá de los hermanos Stabbington, y le sugirieron", dramatizo ella con los dedos, "que invitara a sus posibles nuevos hermanos y a sus amigos", les término Pocahontas de decir.

Todos mostraron la pena que sentían por Flynn, tanto por la fiesta como por ellos dos siendo sus posibles hermanastros.

"Si, este verano fue una locura, si no hubiera sido porque Pocahontas iba a mi casa casi a diario o yo la suya, probablemente me hubiera vuelto loco con esos dos en la casa, tuve suerte que no invitarán a nadie a mi casa y que les dieran su propia habitación y no tuviéramos que compartir", les dijo Flynn mostrándoles lo positivo, aunque a Rapunzel el comentario que hizo de Pocahontas la puso algo celosa, todos sabían que Flynn y Pocahontas eran mejores amigos, casi hermanos, pero eso no evitaba que Rapunzel sintiera celos de vez en cuando.

"Oye y aún no les das las buenas noticias", le recordó Pocahontas.

"¿Cuales buenas noticias?", preguntó Jack.

"Ya verás, es algo así como una sorpresa, incluso para mí fue una sorpresa", le contestó.

Pronto el celular de Flynn sonó y él se alejó un poco para contestar, y en poco tiempo estaba de vuelta.

"Y la sorpresa viene en camino", les dijo a todos.

"Quedarán impactados, lo prometo", les dijo Pocahontas sonriendo con complicidad.


	2. Y asi empezamos el año

**Capítulo 2**

"Incluso yo estaba sorprendido cuando me entere", les dijo Flynn mientras todos hacían insinuaciones de qué, o quién podría ser.

Y claro cada que mencionaban algo que se relacionaba con alguna ex novia o alguien relacionado amorosamente con Flynn, a Rapunzel la sangre le hervía de la envidia, pero por el momento el único que no se percató fue Jack, quién se encontraba observando por la ventana.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención.

Desde la ventana cuatro siluetas podían distinguirse, más sólo eso, siluetas, lo que mantuvo en intriga a Jack en descubrir quiénes eran.

Pronto las figuras empezaron a tomar forma, y Jack reconoció a dos de las cuatro personas.

Eran Jim Hawkins y Kenai, a Jim lo conocía bastante bien, hubo un tiempo en el que los dos fueron casi mejores amigos, eso debido a que eran vecinos fuera del internado, pero una vez que entraron se separaron un poco encontrando diferentes grupos de amigos, pero eso no evitaba que se siguieran hablando o causando problemas juntos de vez en cuando.

A Kenai no lo conocía tan bien, pero sabía que era bastante agradable, el solía llevarse mucho con Pocahontas puesto que ambos estaban en el programa de protección a animales de la escuela.

Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue la tercera figura, una vez logró distinguirla mejor se percató de que era una joven, probablemente no mayor que él, pero lo que no evitaba que dejara de ver por la ventana, era la belleza que cautivaba aquella muchacha.

Cabello blanco, casi como el suyo, el cual llevaba en una trenza sobre su hombro, piel pálida pero no tanto como la de él, unos bellos ojos azules, una cara redonda pero con finas facciones.

Iba vestida un poco fuera de lugar tomando en cuenta que era verano, pero eso no significaba que se viera mal, llevaba unos leggins negros que delineaban sus curvas, una blusa morada sin mangas, y botas cafés cortas y llevaba colgada un bolsa de correa café con adornos bronce.

Después de verla ya ni siquiera se percató de dirigir su mirada a la cuarta figura, pues toda su atención la tenía aquella joven rubia.

Al lado de ellos dos ella se veía bastante baja, pero en la opinión de Jack, eso sólo la volvía adorable.

Cuando empezó a acercarse más ella sonrió, por lo que Jack le devolvió la sonrisa, y cuando la vio correr dejando a sus amigos atrás sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho.

Pero cuando volteó y vio que se encontraba abrazada de Flynn mientras él le daba vueltas, sintió como la decepción le daba de golpe en el pecho, y pareciera que no era el único, pues Rapunzel veía la escena frente a ella con la boca bien abierta de la sorpresa.

Una vez dejo a la chica sobre sus pies Flynn le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Y antes de que alguien en la sala pudiera reaccionar sobre lo sucedido, ahora otra joven también brincaba sobre Flynn repitiendo el mismo proceso que con la rubia.

Esta vez ella se veía más joven, pelirroja con el cabello en trenzas, una cara llena de pecas y ojos azules, y al igual que la rubia, una cara redonda con facciones finas pero más suaves, más adorables, llevaba igual que ella leggins negros, una blusa blanca con un girasol en medio, flats negros, y llevaba una pequeña mochila café en su espalda.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que nadie dijo nada, Jack no podía quitarle la vista a la joven de cabellos blancos, sólo que ahora su sensación era otra.

Rapunzel por su parte miraba a Flynn y luego a las dos jóvenes, y se podía ver el cambio de sorprendida al ver a Flynn, a enojada cuando las miraba a ellas.

"¿Nadie va a decir qué sucede aquí?", preguntó Merida, todos sabían que la pelirroja no era para nada paciente.

"Oh sí, todos", empezó Flynn a decir mientras abrazaba a ambas jóvenes por los hombros, una en cada brazo, "les presentó a mis hermanas, Elsa y Anna". Y eso fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para que la sala cayera en silencio incómodo, todos a excepción de Flynn, Pocahontas, Jim y Kenai se encontraban con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.

"¿Pensé que eras hijo único?", dijo Rapunzel después de digerir aquella noticia, sentía alivio, pero al mismo tiempo sentía decepción por no conocer a fondo a Flynn como seguramente Pocahontas lo hacía.

"Digamos que no suelo hablar mucho de mis hermanas, y nunca le dije a nadie que yo fuera hijo único, por eso de que nunca me lo preguntaron", les respondió a todos con sus hermanas aún en brazos.

"Deberían presentarse", les dijo Pocahontas a las dos jóvenes al ver que aún había un silencio incómodo.

"Oh, yo empiezo", exclamó la pelirroja contenta mientras se zafaba de su hermano y tomaba un paso al frente.

"Pues, me llamó Anna, tengo 16 años, y Elsa y yo nos acabamos de mudar de Noruega", les dijo a todos sonriendo, se notaba que la chica era bastante animada y enérgica.

Todos la recibieron con sonrisas, aunque muchos seguían progresando el nuevo hecho sobre Flynn.

"Tu turno Elsa", le dijo Flynn dándole un empujón al frente.

Ahora era turno de Jack de no perder su vista de ella y poner toda su atención en ella sin percatarse que la mayoría en la habitación se daban cuenta de su actitud hacia la joven.

"Soy Elsa, como dijo Anna venimos de Noruega...y tengo 17 años", les dijo, causando que lo último los volviera a sorprender y esta vez hasta Jim y Kenai se sorprendieron.

"Pero eso no puede ser posible, a menos que-", empezó Hiccup, pero Flynn y Elsa lo interrumpieron al mismo tiempo.

"Mellizos", respondieron, causando que ahora si reinara el silencio.

"Parece que los has descompuesto", le dijo Pocahontas a Flynn cuando notó que Rapunzel se había quedado demasiado quieta, al punto de ni siquiera parpadear.

"Esa sí que fue una sorpresa", dijo Jack hablando por primera vez desde que ellas llegaron.

"Que torpe de mi parte, aún no les presento a mis amigos", les dijo Flynn a sus hermanas.

"El castaño de ahí es Hiccup", y a su mención Hiccup les ofreció su mano, la cual ambas hermanas estrecharon.

"Aquí la pelirroja es Merida"

"Sólo esperó no sean igual de problemáticas que su hermano", les dijo estrechando su mano.

"No te preocupes por mí, en todo caso es Anna de la que debes tener precaución", le respondió Elsa estrechando su mano.

"Se podría decir que es peor que yo", le dijo Flynn causando que Anna suspirara y los mirara enojada.

"Me ofenden", les dijo fingiendo y causando que algunos en la sala rieran. "No te creas todo lo que esos dos dicen", le dijo estrechando su mano.

"Aquí el peliblanco es Jack"

Jack primero estrechó la mano de Anna, y luego la de Elsa, "es un placer", le dijo con un tono seductor a Elsa.

"Gracias", respondió Elsa sonrojando se ligeramente, "te molestaría devolverme mi mano", le dijo a Jack, el cual besó sus nudillos antes de dejar libre su mano, dejando a la mayoría en la sala nuevamente sorprendidos, y a Flynn observándolo con enojo.

Pero para no causar una escena Flynn decidió que luego hablaría con él.

"Y por último Rapunzel", les dijo tomando su mano y ayudándola a parase causando que se sonrojara.

"Oh mi Dios, ¿te sientes bien?", le preguntó Elsa preocupada colocando sus manos en sus mejillas y frente, "estas roja, no será fiebre", eso sólo causó que Rapunzel se enrojeciera más y que sus amigos sabiendo a que se debía cierta color rieran un poco, antes de que Merida decidiera sacar de apuros a su amiga.

"No es nada, por cierto díganle Punzie, todos la llamamos así de cariño", les dijo Merida para cambiar el tema, algo que pareció funcionar.

Y sin decir aún nada, estrechó su mano con ambas hermanas.

"Bueno ya que todos se conocen lo mejor será que las escorte a sus cuartos" les dijo Flynn poniendo sus brazos para llevarlas.

"Flynn no tenemos 9 años, sabemos cuidarnos", le dijo Anna mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de su hermano, mientras Elsa hacia lo mismo con el otro brazo.

"Eso no quita que dejen de ser mi hermanas menores", dijo Flynn, y cuando parecía que Elsa iba a decir algo, el coloco su mano en su boca para detener sus palabras. "¿Pocahontas vienes?", le preguntó a su amiga.

"No, está bien, yo ya voy a mi habitación, me mandas un mensaje cuando te desocupes", le respondió la morena.

"¿Kenai, Jim?", les preguntó Flynn.

"Nah, está bien, los veremos mañana, Kenai y yo aún nisiquera conocemos a nuestros compañeros", le respondió Jim.

Y sin decir más Flynn salió caminando por el pasillo mientras Anna le sacaba conversación.

"Ahí está la sorpresa de Flynn", dijo Pocahontas mientras se preparaba para irse.

"Pero espera", le interrumpió Merida, "es obvio por qué tu sabias de ellas, ¿pero ustedes?", les pregunto a Kenai y a Jim, y ahora que todos se preguntaban lo mismo, esperaban su respuesta.

"Nada del otro mundo, las encontramos vagando por el campus pérdidas, y cuando nos explicaron que eran hermanas de Flynn y que las había citado en la sala de estudiantes pero que no sabían llegar las trajimos, y en el camino nos explicaron casi todas las dudas que hace rato tuvieron", contestó Jim bajando los hombros en señal de que no le molestaba la pregunta.

"Excepto claro el que Elsa y Flynn son mellizos, eso sí nos tomó de sorpresa", dijo Kenai causando que rieran.

"Bueno, esperó verlos mañana", les dijo Pocahontas partiendo mientras se despedía con la mano.

"Nosotros igual", respondió Kenai, y ambos también se fueron.

Una vez los cuatro amigos volvieron a tener la sala para ellos solos, Merida tomó la palabra antes de que le ganaran.

"Vaya día, aún no me lo creo", les dijo dejándose caer en uno de los sillones. "¿Y qué te traes con la hermana rubia?", le preguntó a Jack.

"¿Qué?, no sé de qué hablas", trató Jack de hacerse el que no tenía idea.

"Vamos Jack, todos vimos como trataste de ligarte a Elsa", le comentó Flynn riendo. Y antes de que Jack pudiera defenderse, Merida lo interrumpió.

"No decimos que está mal, si te gusta adelante, como si no lo hubieras hecho antes, lo único ten cuidado con Flynn, no pareció agradarle mucho la idea de su hermana y tu juntos", le respondió Merida de manera atenta.

"Como sea, sólo me preocuparía si es que en serio tratara algo, cosa que no hice y no planeó hacer", les dijo aun fingiendo. "Hiccup será mejor que nos vayamos", le dijo insistente antes de que volvieran a tomar el tema.

"Huye, mañana seguiremos con esto", le dijo Merida sonriendo mientras se paraba y ayudaba a Rapunzel a pararse. "Los veo mañana, llevare a Rapunzel a su habitación, la pobre parece que aún tiene mucho que digerir", les dijo mientras se la llevaba del brazo.

Y así los amigos se separaron, Jack y Hiccup al edifico de hombres, y Merida junto con Rapunzel al de mujeres.

Una vez que Hiccup y Jack llegaron a su habitación, después de ir en silencio, Hiccup estaba listo para romper el silencio, pero Jack que tenía un presentimiento de que trataba, rápido corrió al baño.

"Voy a bañarme", le dijo sin esperar respuesta alguna entrando y cerrando la puerta del baño de un portón.

Hiccup dejo salir un suspiro por la inmadurez de su amigo y se preparó para descansar, calentando una pizza en el microondas ,con un coca de lata de su mini nevera, para cenar, y mientras se preparaba ,se cambió en sus piyamas que eran un pantalón de dragones y una camisa verde oscuro, y una vez listo prendió la tele y se sentó en su cama con su cena lista, olvidando todo el asunto con Jack, seguramente saldría y querría cenar, lo bueno fue que Hiccup siendo Hiccup, tenía prevista la situación y entre sus pertenencias también llevaba provisiones para los primeros días, para no tener que volver a reabastecerse recién llegando a la escuela.

Mientras tanto, Merida y Rapunzel caminaban hacia el cuarto de Rapunzel en silencio, Rapunzel aún se sentía rara, y Merida no deseaba incomodarla, o al menos no hasta mañana.

"Mérida, Rapunzel", les saludó Flynn al verlas.

"Hey Flynn, ¿acabas de dejar a tus hermanas?", le preguntó Merida.

"Si, Anna tiene de compañera a una chica llamada Mavis, y por como lo vi se llevarán bien, Elsa aún no conoce a su compañera pero estoy seguro que le irá bien", les contó a las dos chicas.

"En ese caso, te vemos mañana" le dijo Merida al ver que su amiga aún no decía nada.

"Oh sí, claro, hasta mañana", les dijo, y antes de irse jaló uno de los rizos de Merida, y acarició un poco el cabello de Rapunzel.

"Si la gente sigue así voy a tener que raparme", le dijo Merida mientras seguían caminando, unos metros más adelante se dio cuenta de que Rapunzel se había quedado atrás mientras sonreía.

"El amor sí que es una tragedia", le dijo Merida tomándola del brazo y arrastrando la hasta su habitación.

"Has de pensar que realmente soy estúpida por actuar de esa forma, ¿verdad?", le preguntó Rapunzel sorprendiendo un poco a Merida que ya se había acostumbrado a su silencio.

"La verdad sí", le respondió sin volverlo a pensar.

"¡Oye!", le dijo Rapunzel ofendida.

"Ya sabes que no estoy a favor de las mujeres que piensan en el amor todo el tiempo, no es lo mío", le respondió sencillamente. "Pero oye, tal vez puedas hablar de eso con tu nueva compañera, quién quite y también sea una pérdida enamorada".

"Muy graciosa Merida", le respondió Rapunzel con sarcasmo.

"Sabes que bromeo", le dijo, y poco después llegaron a su puerta. "Ahora la revelación final", dijo. Merida para agregarle un poco de misterio.

Rapunzel sonriendo a su amiga coloco la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta.

"Parece que tendrán mucho de qué hablar", le dijo a Rapunzel en voz baja al ver a su nueva compañera.

"¿Merida y Rapunzel, verdad?"

"Hola Elsa, parece que tú y Punzie serán compañeras", les dijo Merida a lo que Elsa sonrió. "Las veo mañana" les avisó partiendo a su propia habitación.

Y Rapunzel que entró un poco nerviosa a su habitación sólo pensaba que esa oportunidad podía ser o muy buena, o muy mala, pero no le quedaba de otra más que arriesgarse.


	3. ¿Aprendiendo o sobreviviendo?

**Capítulo 3**

Al principio Rapunzel entró nerviosa, observando atentamente a Elsa y a su parte de la habitación, ella estaba sentada en su cama la cual tenía una colcha azul claro con lunares blancos y almohadas redondas blancas, en la pared había varios posters de bandas de rock y de Harry Potter, junto con una tabla para organizar vacía, al pie de su cama se encontraba un baúl, se veía antiguo, en su escritorio vio varias fotos en portarretratos y un montón de stickers de copos de nieves, junto con una lámpara azul, aparte en su escritorio estaba una insignia de color azul con plateado, y por lo que veía su ropa ya debía estar acomodada en su armario pues no vio maletas, ni nada fuera de lugar.

Elsa estaba comiendo un sándwich en su cama mientras observaba algo en su laptop con sus audífonos puestos, se encontraba en piyama, que constaba de una camisa negra grande con algo escrito, unos pjs de rayas morados con blanco, descalza y con su cabello suelto, el cual le llegaba a media espalda.

"¿Sucede algo?", le preguntó Elsa preocupada, quitándose los audífonos y dejando su sándwich en un plato.

Rapunzel pronto se dio cuenta que aún seguía en la puerta de la habitación. "Oh no, para nada, sólo no estoy acostumbrada a tener una compañera de cuarto que no sea Merida", le confesó, por una parte era mentira, realmente le emocionaba la idea de conocer gente nueva y experimentar una nueva aventura, pero por el otro lado Merida era su mejor amiga y era raro no vivir con ella, especialmente en su último año de preparatoria.

"Te entiendo, nunca había compartido cuarto con alguien que no fuera Anna, así que también estaba nerviosa de con quién podría tocarme", le dijo Elsa a Rapunzel, causando que ella se sintiera culpable por un momento, al principio la odio por estar tan cercana a Flynn, y ahora se daba cuenta que acaba de dejar un continente para venir a otro y vivir con una extraña. "Pero agradezco que me tocara contigo, pareces caerle bien a Flynn así que debe de ser por una razón", le dijo sonriendo y regresando a lo que hacía anteriormente, sin darse que sus palabras le habían llegado a Rapunzel de diferentes maneras.

Pronto Rapunzel decidió tomar un baño para calmarse, y al cambiarse se puso su piyama que era un vestido morado ligero que le llegaba hasta los talones y era de manga larga, secó su cabello con la toalla y salió del baño.

Elsa volteó a verla para invitarle un sándwich, pero decido cambiar su propuesta. "¿No quieres que te seque el cabello?, podrías enfermarte por dormir con el cabello mojado", le dijo mientras se paraba.

"Oh esto", le dijo Rapunzel tomando un mechón de su cabello, "no te preocupes, se secará en un rato", le dijo temiendo molestarla.

"¿Segura de eso?", le volvió a preguntar Elsa cuando notó que la voz de Rapunzel no se escuchaba muy convencida.

"Segura, mientras creo que voy a cenar algo", dijo Rapunzel e inmediatamente Elsa sonrió.

"Si quieres tengo unos sándwiches que hicimos para el camino, si quieres uno es todo tuyo, puedes calentarlo si quieres", le ofreció Elsa sacando un paquete de su mochila.

"No te molestes, cenare algo ligero", le dijo Rapunzel caminando a la nevera y tomando un yogurt y sentándose en su cama, sin darse cuenta que Elsa bajaba la mirada apenada.

"Estoy viendo How I met your mother, si quieres puedo conectar la laptop a la tele para que lo veamos juntas y no te aburras mientras cenas", le ofreció Elsa mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosa.

"No gracias, dibujare para matar el tiempo", le dijo Rapunzel de forma alegre mientras sacaba un cuaderno de dibujo y varios lápices.

Elsa cada vez se sentía peor, realmente no se le daba eso de interactuar, y Rapunzel se lo ponía un poco difícil, Flynn le había dicho que tratara de hacer amigos por su cuenta, al menos con Jim y Kenai había resultado fácil, pero eso era más bien gracias a Anna, que fue quién hizo casi toda la plática, y ahora que estaba sola con Rapunzel parece que había logrado aburrirla, realmente quería intentarlo pero no quería arriesgarse así que volvió a su serie mientras miles de pensamientos le rondaban.

"Puedo preguntarle que dibuja, así podría romper el hielo, pero probablemente ni siquiera quiera hablar conmigo pero sólo es muy amable para decírmelo en la cara, ¿cómo se supone que le haré mañana?, no puedo depender de Flynn o de Anna, no más, debo hacerlo por mi cuenta, ¿pero y si se burlan de mí?, Jack, si bien recuerdo así se llama, parecía que se burlaba de mí; si dejo que sus actitudes me afecten será un año bastante largo"

Y sin poder concentrarse más en su serie, dejó la laptop en la cama, tomó su plato y lo dejó sobre su escritorio, se retiró al baño a lavarse los dientes y cepillar su cabello, y sin querer molestar más a Rapunzel se fue a dormir apagando la luz de su lado del cuarto, mañana ya sería otro día y esperaba que su actitud fuera otra, más abierta más espontánea, pero claro soñar siempre ha sido gratis, y sin darse cuenta cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Rapunzel no entendía porque Elsa se había dormido tan temprano, probablemente seguía cansada por el viaje y el cambio de horario, eso y que mañana era el primer día de clases por lo que ella también tendría que irse dormir de una vez, por lo que una vez que guardo sus cosas y se alistó, apago las luces de su cuarto y se fue acomodando para dormir.

"Seguramente este año todo se me cumplirá, tal vez Elsa es una señal de que Flynn podrá notarme, en realidad ella puede ser quién lo haga posible", y con eso mente por fin logró caer en un profundo sueño.

Pronto la mañana llegó y la alarma de Rapunzel empezó a sonar, al principio pensó en dejarla sonar un rato, pero luego recordó que ya no vivía con Merida quién se encargaría de apagarla, así que con pena de haber molestado a Elsa se paró a apagarla, pero se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Elsa ya estaba casi lista para empezar el día.

"Bueno días Rapunzel", le saludó Elsa sonriendo mientras se trenzaba el cabello.

"Buenos días Elsa", le respondió mientras dejaba salir un bostezo y admiraba a Elsa, no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia por su belleza aun siendo tan sencilla, llevaba unos jeans azul claro ajustados, una blusa blanca de manga corta con el estampado de un oso polar y converses negros con blanco, sencilla pero bella, ciertamente ella y Flynn compartían genes. "Voy a cambiarme", le avisó a Elsa, la cual iba a responder de vuelta pero Rapunzel ya había cerrado la puerta del baño.

"Uh", dejo Elsa salir un suspiro, pronto su teléfono vibró y cuando reviso era un mensaje de Flynn, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la cafetería o tu compañera puede llevarte?

Elsa lo pensó un momento, para empezar no sabía cómo llegar, y una vez que llegara, ¿qué haría?, ciertamente no quería sentarse con los amigos de Flynn, eso sería patético, pero por el otro lado estaba Rapunzel, podría llevarla, pero de nuevo, ¿luego qué?, seguramente no la querría con ella y no tendría a donde ir, así que después de meditarlo bien hizo lo único sensato que se le ocurrió.

"No, está bien, mi compañera me llevara, gracias de todas maneras, te veo en clase", le envío como mensaje a Flynn.

Elsa tomó su mochila la cual ya llevaba todo lo que Elsa necesitaría y salió de la habitación en silencio para no molestar a Rapunzel con su presencia, y su plan parecía dar resultados porque una vez que salió, unas chicas delante de ella caminaban hacia la cafetería, así que se colocó los audífonos y puso a Bon Jovi- It's my life, mientras las seguía discretamente, de esa manera se aprendería la ruta sin tener que pedirle ayuda a su hermano o a Rapunzel.

Una vez llegó a la cafetería volvió a repetir el proceso pero esta vez sin audífonos, camino hasta donde los alumnos hacían fila, y mientras se acercaba observo como tomaban una bandeja y ordenaban, y cuando fue su turno repitió sus acciones.

"¿Que vas a llevar?", preguntó el cocinero, un hombre alto con el cabello negro en una coleta y una barba casi picuda.

"Hot cakes, jugo de naranja y una manzana", le respondió Elsa sonriendo.

Una vez le sirvieron salió de la fila y se dio cuenta de un nuevo problema, no tenía donde sentarse, podía sentarse sola, pero Flynn la vería y la obligaría a comer con él, y mientras caminaba despacio por la cafetería su solución pronto apareció, afuera de la cafetería había un gran jardín y uno que otro árbol, así que esperando no encontrase con Flynn, caminó hasta llegar a uno de los árboles, por suerte el árbol ofrecía sombra y podía recargarse cómodamente, así que sacó un libro y empezó a leerlo mientras desayunaba.

Y finalmente parecía haber encontrado su lugar por el resto del año, o al menos hasta que hiciera amigos.

"Nunca había visto esa versión de Harry Potter", le dijo una voz, causando que Elsa se atragantara con un trozo de manzana.

"Oh por Dios", le dijo la voz ayudando a Elsa abrazándola por la espalda y presionado su puño bajo su pecho hasta que Elsa escupió el trozo de manzana.

"Gracias", le dijo Elsa una vez que pudo respirar bien.

"Elsa perdón no era mi intención, lo juro", se defendió el.

"Está bien, no pasa nada...", le aseguró Elsa, pero pronto olvido su nombre.

"Jim", le respondió sonriendo.

"Ahora es mi turno de disculparme", le dijo ella apenada.

"No te preocupes, no esperaba que te aprendiera mi nombre", le confesó el.

"¿Por qué lo dices?", pregunto ella preocupada.

"No hablamos mucho ayer, y seguramente ya se te presentó media escuela, así que sólo soy una persona más en la lista", le dijo el bajando su mirada.

"Si...creo que me confundes con Anna, a los únicos nuevo que conozco, son los que Flynn me presentó ayer cuando Kenai y tú nos ayudaron a llegar", le dijo Elsa recordando un poco el momento.

"Eso si es raro", dijo el pensando.

"¿Qué cosa es raro?", preguntó Elsa sin entender.

"Lo que dijiste, tu hermano es de los más populares en la escuela, y tú, bueno, eres muy atractiva", le dijo sonrojándose y causando que Elsa también se sonrojara.

"En realidad no se me da eso de conocer gente", le dijo Elsa mientras jugaba con sus manos, aún un poco sonrojada.

"Encuentro eso un difícil de creer", le contestó el cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndole.

"¿Así? ¿Por qué?, le preguntó ella copiando su postura y la sonrisa, causando que el riera.

"Por eso, no te das cuenta, eres muy agradable y divertida", le dijo sonriéndole.

"¿En serio lo crees?, le preguntó un poco nerviosa.

"Claro que sí, es más, ven a mi mesa para que veas de lo que te habló", le dijo tomando su muñeca y caminando.

"Ok, Ok, sólo espera recojo mis cosas", le dijo sonriendo después de soltarse de su agarre.

Guardó su libro en su mochila y después se la colgó en ambos hombros, tomó su manzana del césped, y tomó la bandeja la cual dejo en su lugar una vez entró a la cafetería con Jim detrás de ella.

"Ahí están, sígueme", le ordenó a Elsa mientras caminaban entre los estudiantes y las mesas del comedor.

Una vez llegaron Jim se sentó y le hizo una seña a Elsa de que se sentará, lo cual hizo sentándose al lado de él.

"Elsa ya conoces a Kenai", le dijo y el la saludó con la mano mientras seguía masticando, "y te presento a Guy", le dijo señalando a un joven de su edad, y con el cabello despeinado el cual mantenía un mechón agarrado por una liga sobre su cabeza.

"Un placer", le dijo Guy extendiendo su mano.

"Igual, soy Elsa por cierto", le dijo estrechando su mano.

"¿Y qué te trae a Moon High?", le preguntó Guy.

"Me acabo de mudar junto con mi hermana por,…negocios", le respondió, no era del todo cierto pero no podía ir por ahí contándole a todo mundo su historia.

"¿Y tu hermana también estudia aquí?", le preguntó Guy.

"Si, es un año menor, incluso debe de estar por aquí", le dijo mientras fingía buscarla causando que el riera. "¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿tienes hermanos?", preguntó Elsa mordiendo su manzana.

"No, soy hijo único", le dijo, "pero está bien, no me molesta serlo", le dijo rápidamente cuando vio que Elsa se apenó por haber preguntado. "¿Y tú tienes más hermanos aparte de tu hermana...?

"Anna", le contestó cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca menciono su nombre, "y si tengo otro hermano-", iba Elsa a continuar cuando Jim la interrumpió.

"Y no creerías quién es su hermano", le dijo Jim, causando que Elsa riera y que Guy se empezara a confundir.

"¿Estudia aquí también?", preguntó, causando que Jim, Elsa y Kenai se mirarán con complicidad asustando un poco a Guy.

"No sólo estudia aquí", le respondió Kenai.

"Es como una celebridad en esta escuela", completo Jim, mientras Elsa trataba de no reírse de como Guy se sorprendía y se asustaba al mismo tiempo.

"¡Elsa!", le saludó Flynn corriendo hasta su mesa.

"Hablando de Roma", susurró de modo que sólo Guy escuchó y el también tuviera que aguantarse el reírse.

"Hey Flynn", le saludó Elsa abrazándolo.

"¿Qué hay?", les saludo a todos los demás en la mesa.

"No mucho, solo que Guy está tratando de averiguar quién es el hermano de Elsa", le respondió Jim, causando que Kenai riera un poco, y Flynn confundido volteara a ver a Elsa, que solo le guiñó el ojo.

"¿No te imaginas quien puede ser?", le preguntó Flynn tomando asiento.

"La verdad no, pero esperen, ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes dos?", preguntó Guy refiriéndose a Elsa y a Flynn.

"Solo digamos que Elsa y yo pasamos 9 meses juntos", le contestó Flynn causando que todos en la mesa tuvieran que resistir reírse.

"¿Espera Que?, ustedes dos, ¿eran, son-", empezó a preguntar Guy asombrado, hasta que Flynn lo detuvo.

"Si digamos que durante esos 9 meses Elsa no podía desprenderse de mí, se podría decir que a veces no salíamos de la misma posición durante mucho tiempo", le dijo Flynn casi presumiendo, mientras Guy se quedaba con la boca abierta perplejo a lo que escuchaba.

Y hasta que Elsa estallo en carcajadas, todos los demás a excepción de Guy empezaron a reírse casi sin poder respirar.

"¿De qué se ríen?, no le encuentro gracia, ¿Cómo simplemente cuentas eso?, ¿Qué no tienes decencia?", pero todos en la mesa lo ignoraban mientras seguían riendo, "¡Se puede saber de qué rayos se están riendo! les gritó Guy enojado parándose en la mesa.

"De ti grandísimo tonto", le respondió Flynn, mientras trataba de no reí al igual que los demás.

"¿Pero por qué?, alguien explíqueme que sucede, porque no le hayo gracia a las intimidades de otras personas", les respondió enojado.

"Es divertido porque Elsa es mi hermana idiota", le respondió Flynn mientras aún se atacaba de risa.

"¡Eso solo lo hace peor!, ¿te estas escuchando acaso?" le pregunto aún más sorprendido y ahora asqueado.

"Deja trato de explicarlo", le dijo Elsa, mientras se sostenía el estómago por la risa.

"¿Entonces Flynn no es tu hermano?", pregunto Guy esperando que solo fuera una broma enferma.

"Oh si lo es, pero es más que eso", le dijo dándole una mirada picara.

"Ok, no puedo más con esto", les dijo Guy que estaba al borde de gritar o vomitar, o quizá ambas.

"Relájate Guy, Elsa es mi hermana, pero es mi hermana melliza", le dijo Flynn una vez que pudo parar de reír.

"¡ESO SOLO LO VUELVE PEOR!", grito llamando la atención de varios estudiantes.

"Hey Guy calmado, vamos eres un chico listo usa tu cerebro", empezó a decirle Kenai para calmarlo.

"¿No entiendo que quieres decir con eso?"

"Deja te lo pongo de esta manera", empezó a decirle Flynn que estaba al borde de atacarse de risa nuevamente, "9 meses, juntos, en el mismo espacio", y pronto la expresión en la cara de Guy cambió drásticamente, de asqueado y sorprendido a aliviado y algo enojado.

"Son unos pervertidos de lo peor", les dijo a todos mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara.

"Oye aquí el único pervertido eres tú", le dijo Elsa.

"Nosotros solo te dijimos lo obvio", término Flynn de decir.

"No saben cómo los odio", les dijo, pero ahora mientras sonreía.

"Y ahora puedo confirmar que Elsa y Flynn comparten genes", les dijo Kenai.

"¿Quién diría que la Elsa calmada y callada que conocimos ayer, resultara ser una bromista de lo peor como su hermano?", le dijo Jim golpeándola de broma en el hombro, y antes de que Elsa pudiera defenderse Flynn la interrumpió.

"Eso no es nada, se podría decir que de los tres hermanos Elsa es la peor porque es la más inteligente, la diferencia es que es muy raro cuando deja salir ese lado"

"Oye, eso es mentira", les respondió Elsa ofendida.

"Lo que digas Elsa", le dijo Flynn pellizcando su mejilla causando que Elsa lo mirara enojada y todos en la mesa rieran.

"Bueno Elsa, voy a checar a Anna, ¿Qué clase tienes primero?", le pregunto Flynn mientras se paraba.

"Química", le respondió revisando su horario.

"Hey, estás conmigo", le dijo Jim.

"Pero no conmigo, y la segunda", preguntó Flynn.

"Geografía"

"Igual yo, y Kenai", volvió a responder Jim.

"Tampoco estoy contigo, la tercera", volvió a preguntar Flynn.

"Matemáticas"

"Igual nuevamente"

"Y tampoco, ¿Cuándo te toca música?", le preguntó Flynn.

"Hoy a la ultima hora"

"Entonces te veré en la única clase que compartimos hoy, hasta al rato", le dijo Flynn besando su cabeza y dirigiéndose a buscar a Anna.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿también estas en música hoy?", le preguntó Elsa a Jim.

"Por mucho que pueda molestarte, sí, hay me veras, me disculpo por anticipado", le dijo Jim fingiendo tristeza.

"Eres un tonto, estoy feliz de tenerte todo el día, así mínimo conoceré a alguien en la clase", le contesto Elsa sonriendo.

"Muy bien, entonces lo mejor será irnos de una vez, pues si mi reloj no miente, la clase empieza en 10 minutos y seguro ocuparas ir a tu casillero", le dijo Jim parándose para llevarla.

"Cierto había olvidado ir a mi casillero, ¿vienen?", les preguntó a Guy y a Kenai.

"Yo voy", les dijo Guy parándose.

"Ustedes adelántense, ocupo hablar de unos asuntos con Pocahontas, los veo en la segunda hora", les respondió Kenai.

Y pronto los tres amigos partieron, y cuando Elsa menos se dio cuenta, ella y Jim ya estaban de vuelta de su casillero, y se encontraban en la puerta del salón de química.

Una vez que entraron no había muchos alumnos aun, por lo que escoger mesa no fue difícil.

"¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos juntos?", le pregunto Jim, cuando Elsa noto que las bancas eran de pajeras.

"Créeme que nada me haría más feliz", le respondió Elsa con honestidad tomando asiento en una de las mesas del centro pegada a la ventana.

Pronto el salón se llenó y el maestro se encontraba escribiendo su nombre en el pizarrón, y una vez que se sentó observo un papel y sonrió, "parece que tenemos una alumna nueva", anunció, y Elsa no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta mientras esperaba que el suelo se la comiera.

"Podría la señorita pasar al frente y decirnos su nombre y de donde viene", anunció, causando que el poco color que Elsa tenia se le drenara y empezara a sudar.

"Vamos Elsa no te pongas nerviosa", le animo Jim en voz baja al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

Elsa sabiendo que no podía hacer esperar a su profesor se paró y camino nerviosa al frente del salón. Desde adelante logro ver la clase, y para su suerte alcanzo a ver dos caras conocidas que le sonreían desde el fondo del salón, Hiccup y Merida.

"Me llamó Elsa Aren-"se detuvo rápido recordando que ese era el apellido de su padre, y que ahora tenía el de su madre, "Ryder, y me acabo de mudar de Noruega", y una vez que lo dijo corrió de vuelta a su lugar agradecida de no haber tartamudeado o de que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

Jim le ofreció un pulgar arriba causando que ella volviera a respirar.

"¿Ryder?, ¿De casualidad no tendrá un parentesco con Flynn Ryder?", pregunto su profesor, causando que en el salón empezaran a murmurar, mientras Jim reía.

"Si, en realidad Flynn es mi hermano", le dijo Elsa esperando que ya no le preguntara más, mientras más murmuro se escuchaba.

"Entonces deben ser-"

"Mellizos", le interrumpió rápidamente esperando que la clase empezara de una vez.

"Ciertamente fascinante", le dijo, "Silencio, la clase está por comenzar", calló el maestro a todos lo que murmuraban, pero Elsa al menos ya se encontraba tranquila, mientras Jim reía, y sin saberlo, también Merida y Hiccup reían sobre lo sucedido.


	4. Significado correcto de Escuela

**Capítulo 4**

Mientras Rapunzel se arreglaba para su primer día solo pensaba en una cosa, o más bien una persona, Flynn Ryder.

Ella siempre se encontraba bien vestida y arreglada, por lo que hoy no sería la excepción, tenía todo planeado, se pondría su vestido rosa pálido con líneas horizontales blancas de tirantes, que le llegaba a las rodillas, con una blusa blanca debajo, sus flats cafés, una pulsera de piedras rosas, aretes de flores, y se dejaría el cabello suelto.

Se puso delineador blanco, se arregló las pestañas, se puso polvo y blush, lip gloss rosa y por último, su perfume favorito.

Una vez lista salió del baño, y se encontró con la habitación vacía, y ahí iba su plan, pero en cierta forma era su culpa, se le había olvidado decirle a Elsa que la esperara, y Rapunzel tenía la mala costumbre de tomar demasiado tiempo arreglándose, seguramente se aburrió de esperarla y se fue sola, o peor aún, Flynn fue por ella, ¿ahora qué pensaría Flynn de ella?

Se sentó en su cama pensando, y se dio cuenta de que no era el fin del mundo, podría arreglar las cosas, tomo su mochila y su teléfono y empezó a caminar a la cafetería.

Una vez que llegó, alcanzó a ver Merida comiendo sola, y ahora sería el momento perfecto para hablar con Merida sobre su ropa, llevaba pantalones de mezclilla rotos, una camisa negra, y encima una de cuadros naranjas con rojos, con botas negras, y parecía que no se había cepillado el cabello.

"Hey Merida", la saludó tomando asiento frente a ella.

"Hola Rapunzel, y antes que nada, estoy dispuesta a hablar cualquiera tema contigo que no incluya mi atuendo", le respondió Merida con seriedad.

"¿Qué?, ¿Cómo crees que-"

"Ahórratelo Rapunzel, vi cómo me observabas cuando llegabas, ya no vives conmigo, ya no puedes obligarme a vestir femenina", le dijo Merida sonriendo porque le había ganado a Rapunzel, la cual solía vestirla cuando encontraba la oportunidad.

"Muy bien, entonces, ¿Cómo te fue con Mulan?", preguntó Rapunzel sonriendo.

"La verdad muy bien, Mulan y yo estuvimos casi toda la noche viendo películas de terror", le contesto Merida, y Rapunzel no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia.

"¿Y de que estamos hablando?", pregunto Jack tomando asiento junto a Merida.

"Compañeras de cuarto", respondió Rapunzel.

"Oh si, ¿Quién resulto ser tu compañera este año?", le preguntó Hiccup.

"La hermana de Ryder", respondió Merida.

"Que pequeño es el mundo", dijo Hiccup, y nadie se percató de cierto peliblanco que empezaba a pensar en cierta joven.

"¿Y dónde está?", le pregunto Merida.

"Ella ya estaba lista cuando me desperté, así que seguro esta con Flynn", les dijo Rapunzel.

"Así que solo se fue y te dejo", le dijo Hiccup.

"No la culpo, si fuera ella también me habría ido, sin ofender Punzie, pero tomas mucho arreglándote", le dijo Merida a su amiga que solo frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero voy por mi desayuno", les aviso Hiccup mientras se paraba.

"¿Te molesta traerme el mío?", le dijo Merida.

"El mío también por favor", le dijo Rapunzel.

"Ya que estas en eso también el mío", le termino de decir Jack.

"Anoten lo que quieren en una hoja", les dijo Hiccup con tono enfadado que sus amigos prefirieron ignorar, y pronto le dieron la lista y Hiccup hizo fila con cuatros charolas en mano.

"Espera", le dijo Rapunzel caminando hacia él, y Hiccup tuvo la esperanza de que Rapunzel lo ayudara.

"Si ves a Elsa, ¿la podrías invitar a comer con nosotros?, ¿sí?, gracias", le dijo Rapunzel antes de regresarse a la mesa, mientras Hiccup se replanteaba el cambiar de amigos.

Y una vez que Hiccup, llevaba consigo las 4 charolas y caminaba de regreso a su mesa, alcanzo a ver a Elsa. "Elsa", trato de llamarla pero ella ya estaba algo lejos y se encamino entre demasiadas personas, perdiéndola de vista.

"¿La encontraste?", le pregunto Rapunzel, una vez que Hiccup les entregó sus desayunos.

"Si, pero estaba muy lejos y la perdí", les contestó.

"Muy bien Hiccup", le dijo Merida con sarcasmo.

"Oye no fue mi culpa, ¿Qué querías que hiciera que corriera con sus desayunos?", y cuando vio que Merida y Rapunzel se lo plantaban, se dejó caer de espaldas en su silla pasándose ambas manos por la cara, "Son imposibles".

"Ya, dejemos a Hiccup en paz", le defendió Jack.

"Gracias"

"Al rato podemos encargarnos de su error", continuó Jack.

"Hey"

"Ahora hay que ver horarios, les dijo Jack ignorando a Hiccup que no le quedo de otra que pasarles su horario.

"Perfecto, tengo a Hiccup todo el día", dijo Merida contenta, causando que Hiccup se sonrojara un poco.

"Yo solo los tengo la última hora", les dijo Rapunzel un poco triste.

"¡Eso no es justo!, yo solo los tengo la ultima hora, tampoco tengo clases con Punzie", dijo Jack enojado y dejando caer su cabeza por el respaldo de su silla.

"Oye, nunca se sabe, bien podrías tener todas tus clases con Elsa, Romeo", le dijo Merida, causando que Jack se enrojeciera y volteara a otra parte.

"Realmente no estoy de humor para hablar de eso"

"Oh, pero yo sí", le dijo Merida riendo, mientras Hiccup también sonreía, disfrutando como si fuera una pequeña venganza, mientras Rapunzel pensaba que ojala ella tuviera sus clases con Elsa para poder explicarse por lo de la mañana.

Pronto las clases empezaron y Hiccup y Merida entraron al salón, y por suerte su lugar habitual estaba desocupado, y alcanzaron a ver a Elsa sentada unas mesas delante de ellos, pero cuando se propusieron a hablarle, el profesor recién llegaba.

Merida observando su clase se dio cuenta que lo único que le molestaba era Tinker Bell y Hans, pero el resto era pasable, así que decidió no preocuparse por esos dos.

Y cuando el profesor hizo pasar a Elsa, Merida y Hiccup le sonrieron cuando la notaron nerviosa, pero al momento que empezó a hacerle tantas preguntas sobre Flynn, Merida y Hiccup no pudieran evitar reírse, mientras todos en el salón se preguntaban cómo era posible.

"¿Con que así nos veíamos ayer?", le pregunto Merida a Hiccup, al ver a sus compañeros murmurar sorprendidos.

"Si no es que peor", le respondió Hiccup riendo, mientras Merida también reía, y Hiccup no pudo evitar quedársele viendo durante varios segundo cuando ella no se daba cuenta.

Pronto la clase termino y ahora se dirigían a matemáticas.

"¿Quién diría que Elsa fuera tan inteligente?, incluso puede que te venza este año si no te cuidas Hiccup", le dijo Merida mientras entraban al salón.

"Lo que en realidad me sorprende, es que en serio comparta genes con Flynn, no es que Flynn sea estúpido, pero no es el lápiz más puntiagudo del cajón", le respondió Hiccup una vez se sentaron en su lugar, atrás en la esquina junta a la ventana, con Merida frente a él.

Y una vez comenzó la clase se dieron cuenta que Elsa estaba en su clase de su

Geografía, y el profesor también empezó a interrogarla como la clase pasada, solo que esta vez el profesor amenazo a Elsa que no soportaría el comportamiento de otro Ryder en su clase, causando que Hiccup y Merida volvieran a reír.

La clase transcurrió bastante rápido, o al menos para Hiccup, pues Merida llevaba toda la clase observando el reloj del salón y su reloj, comparándolos para ver si el del salón no estaba alterado de manera que fuera más lento.

Hiccup solo reía ante la impaciencia de su amiga, y una vez que el profesor los dejo salir Merida nisiquera espero a Hiccup, salió incluso antes de que el profesor abriera la puerta.

"Hiccup, Hey", le saludo Kenai, quien caminaba hacia él, junto con Elsa y Jim.

"Hey chicos, no sabían que compartíamos clase, claro a excepción de ti Elsa", le dijo Hiccup casi disculpándose por el profesor.

"No me sorprendería que en la siguiente clase sucediera lo mismo", le respondió ella, sonriendo pero con tono cansado

Pareciera como si no le gustara llamar la atención, pensó Hiccup. "¿Qué clase tienen ahora?", les preguntó mientras guardaba sus cosas.

"Yo tengo química, por lo que mejor me voy yendo", les dijo Kenai, que luego se fue por la puerta.

"Elsa y yo tenemos Matemáticas", respondió Jim, y Elsa solo se quedó sonriendo a su lado.

"Es una coincidencia, yo también", les dijo Hiccup feliz, "Es más, Merida también, deberíamos sentarnos juntos los cuatro", les propuso.

"Por mi está bien", respondió Jim.

"Claro", dijo Elsa con la voz un poco entrecortada.

"Muy bien, les guardaré lugares", les dijo Hiccup mientras salía corriendo del salón.

"¿Elsa, sucede algo?", le preguntó Jim preocupado.

"No, para nada, será mejor irnos para no hacerlos esperar", le dijo sonriendo, y a pesar de Jim no creía su mentira, no podía forzarla a decirle, así que solo la siguió.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Merida les hacía señas para que se acercaran.

"De haber sabido desde la primera clase, nos hubiéramos acomodado para sentarnos juntos", les dijo Merida moviendo sus cosas de sus lugares. Estaban nuevamente en la esquina trasera junto a la ventana del salón, Hiccup hasta atrás, con Merida frente a él, a su lado Jim, y frente a el Elsa.

"Pues en ese caso ya sabemos cómo acomodarnos los Lunes", dijo Jim, causando que los tres asintieran.

"¿Y qué opinas de la escuela hasta ahorita Elsa?", le preguntó Hiccup.

"Es mejor de lo que esperaba", respondí sonriéndoles.

"¿A qué te refieres?, le pregunto Merida curiosa.

"Es solo que desde Noruega todo lo que sabía de las escuelas americanas era lo que me contaban Flynn y la tele, y Flynn lo hacía ver demasiado sencillo, y la tele lo hacía ver como una jungla con estatus sociales", les contó riendo un poco, pensando en lo asustada que estaba al principio.

Y a la mención de Flynn a todos les llegó la misma duda, ¿Por qué Elsa y Flynn no vivían juntos?, ¿Por qué se encontraban a un continente de distancia?

Cuando Merida se dio cuenta de que nadie dijo nada, y que Elsa se ponía incomoda, rompió el silencio.

"Pues esperemos que disfrutes tu estancia en Moon High, tal vez solo es un año, pero créeme, se sienten como 10", le dijo, causando que Elsa riera.

"No le creas, y de una vez, Merida es la persona más impaciente de todo el Universo", le dijo Hiccup.

"Hey"

"Me atrevo a contradecirte, Anna es la persona más impaciente del Universo, según ella el calentamiento global también ha afectado la rotación de la Tierra y por eso los días van más lento", les conto, causando que estallaran en carcajadas.

"Si lo pones de esa manera podría ser una buena suposición", le dijo Merida, mientras fingía que se lo planteaba. "Ahí tienes tu próximo proyecto de ciencias Hiccup, no me lo agradezcas", le dijo y nuevamente todos se rieron.

"Sabes en serio tengo que conocer bien a tu hermana", le dijo Jim mientras reía.

"Si, me imagino que es como una versión femenina de Flynn, lo que me asusta un poco", les dijo Hiccup.

"No, mi hermana es más bien como una versión de Flynn, pero con un sistema no formado 70% de agua, sino de azúcar, así que se imaginaran su hiperactividad", les contó.

"Creo que eso me asusta más que una versión femenina de Flynn", le respondió Merida.

"Orden, orden", los interrumpió el profesor mientras cerraba la puerta y escribía su nombre en el pizarrón.

"5 dólares a que también interroga a Elsa", les dijo Merida en voz baja.

"Yo participo", le dijo Jim también en voz baja.

"Prepárate entonces para perder 5 billetes", le respondió sonriendo.

"Podría la nueva alumna pasar al frente", anuncio el profesor, y Elsa pronto paso y dijo su nombre ante el grupo.

"¿Ryder?", preguntó el profesor.

"Si señor", le respondió Elsa tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo.

"Muy bien, puede regresar a su lugar señorita"

"Parece que alguien me debe 5 dólares", le dijo Jim jalando uno de los rizos de Merida.

"Esto no se queda así Hawkins", le contesto Merida dándole su dinero, mientras Elsa reía y Hiccup rodaba los ojos y sonriera por su inmadurez.

"Cada vez pienso más que la teoría de tu hermana es cierta", le dijo Merida una vez que la clase termino.

"No exageres Merida, solo estas molesta porque perdiste dinero y era clase de matemáticas", le respondió Hiccup.

"Sabes que los números y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero parece que Elsa y tu tienen algo en común", le respondió.

"Si Elsa, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras tan inteligente?", le preguntó Jim.

"No lo sé, digo, en realidad nunca me considere una persona intelectual", le contestó con honestidad

"Pues ya tienes nuestra aprobación de que lo eres", le dijo Merida sonriendo. "¿De casualidad no tienen música también?", les pregunto a Jim y a Elsa.

"Si", respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Perfecto, también nosotros, Jack y Punzie", les dijo Hiccup, y aunque a Elsa la idea de estar con Rapunzel y Jack la ponía nerviosa, pero al menos sabía que ellos estarían ahí, y también su hermano.

Y pronto los cuatro salieron juntos de ahí y fueron hasta el salón de música, el cual Elsa encontró increíble, tenía una tarima al frente del salón, y en vez de bancas solo eran sillas acomodadas frente a la tarima.

"Elsa, que bueno que llegas", le dijo su hermano abrazándola en cuanto entró.

"Hey Flynn", le dijo una vez que la dejo ir.

"Hola chicos", los saludó, "ven Elsa quiero presentarte a unos amigos", le dijo arrastrándola sin dejarla protestar.

"Rapunzel estará contenta", les dijo Merida mientras tomaba asiento, y Jim y Hiccup tomaban asiento a cada uno de los lados de Merida.

"Bueno Elsa, quiero presentarte a Peter, a Tulio y a Miguel", le dijo su hermano señalándolos en ese orden.

"Quién diría que alguien tan horrible como Flynn, compartiera genes con una belleza como tú, le dijo el pelirrojo, causando que Elsa se sonrojara un poco.

"Calmado Peter, y deja tu coqueteo barato para otras", le dijo Flynn mientras sonreía, aunque su voz sonaba seria, y Peter en respuesta solo le sonrió y levanto las manos en señal de derrota.

"Yo soy Miguel", le saludo el rubio estrechando su mano, "y yo soy Tulio", le dijo el de cabello oscuro con una coleta, mientras estrechaba su otra mano, "tenemos la teoría de que Flynn te escondía para que no se enteraran de que él es la oveja negra de su familia", le dijo Miguel, "porque ciertamente ustedes dos no se parecen", le dijo Tulio sonriéndole, causando que Elsa y Peter rieran.

"Muy graciosos todos ustedes", les dijo con sarcasmo, "pero si bien recuerdo, soy considerado como bien parecido por la comunidad escolar femenina", lo último mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello.

"Pobrecillas, seguramente ocupan lentes", dijo Elsa fingiendo preocupación, mientras todos a excepción de Flynn reían.

"Me cae bien", les dijo Peter, y Tulio y Miguel asintieron.

"Elsa siéntate con nosotros te guardamos un lugar", le dijo Flynn, y Elsa solo asintió, y una vez que lo hizo saco su teléfono.

Jim, Flynn quiere que me siente con él, ¿no te molesta? , Le mando el mensaje.

Para nada, es más, me haces un favor, estuve 3 clases contigo, suficiente Elsa por un día , respondió el causando que Elsa riera un poco.

¿Con que sí, eh?, no es como que yo tampoco quisiera estar todo el día contigo, le respondió ella, y desde las sillas de atrás podía ver a su amigo leer el mensaje y reír.

Lo que digas Elsa, yo sé que adoras mi presencia

Eres un tonto, le mandó, y guardo su teléfono al ver a la profesora llegar.

"No saben la alegría que me embarga el verlos de nuevo", les empezó a decir la profesora mientras se subía a la tarima, "y lo que más felicidad me da es que tenemos alumna nueva", y a su mención Elsa podía imaginarse que seguía a continuación.

"Podría la señorita pasar al frente y presentarse", anunció.

"Andando Elsa, no querrás hacer esperar a tu público", le dijo Flynn causando que Elsa se parara y lo mirara con enojo antes de caminar a la tarima.

"Muy bien querida el escenario es todo tuyo", le dijo la profesora bajando de la tarima y sentándose frente a un piano.

"Me llamo Elsa Ryder", dijo, y espero un poco a que empezara el interrogatorio.

"Así que usted y el señor Ryder son familia", le dijo contenta la maestra.

"Si", le dijo Elsa esperando poder devolverse a su lugar.

"Que felicidad, ahora señorita, ¿Qué es lo que nos va a presentar?"

"¿Espere qué?, le preguntó cuando ya estaba bajando los escalones.

"Así que el señor Ryder no le hablo sobre los alumnos nuevos"

"Mil disculpa profesora, se me paso decirle", le dijo Flynn parándose en su asiento.

"Bueno señorita Elsa, lo que pasa, es que los alumnos cuando entran tienen que presentar su talento musical ante la clase, pero seguro no será un problema para usted, su hermano ha demostrado tener talento para la batería, seguro que la música es de familia", le dijo sin darse cuenta de que Elsa se había quedado inmóvil.

"Yo sé que puedes", le dijo en voz baja Jim que se encontraba cerca de la tarima.

Elsa tomo aire, y camino junto a la profesora y le susurro algo al oído, y volvió a retomar su lugar en la tarima.

"Créanme esto los sorprenderá", les dijo Flynn a sus amigos, mientras le daba pulgares arriba a su hermana la cual lo miraba, casi rogándole con la mirada que la ayudara a escapar de esa situación.

"¿Estas lista?", le preguntó su profesora, a lo que Elsa solo asintió.

Pronto una melodía empezó a sonar del piano, pero fue acaparada cuando Elsa empezó a cantar.

_Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
>Singing my life with his words,<br>Killing me softly with his song,  
>Killing me softly with his song,<br>Telling my whole life with his words,  
>Killing me softly, with his song. <em>

Mientras empezaba mantuvo los ojos cerrados, aun sentía los nervios en cada fibra de su cuerpo.__

_I heard he sang a good song.  
>I heard he had a style.<br>And so I came to see him,  
>To listen for a while.<br>And there he was, this young boy,  
>A stranger to my eyes. <em>

Una vez sintió más confianza por fin abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano, el cual le sonreía, como cuando eran niños y Anna y ella solían cantar.__

_Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
>Singing my life with his words,<br>Killing me softly with his song,  
>Killing me softly with his song,<br>Telling my whole life with his words,  
>Killing me softly, with his song. <em>

Pronto observo a Jim que al igual que su hermano la miraba sonriendo, por lo que continúo cantando._  
><em>_I felt all flushed with fever,  
>Embarrassed by the crowd.<br>I felt he found my letters,  
>And read each one out loud.<br>I prayed that he would finish,  
>But he just kept right on.<br>_Sin saberlo, Elsa tenia a toda la clase observándola sorprendidos, no era normal que hubiera voces tan ponderosas entre ellos, a excepción de unas pocas.

_Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
>Singing my life with his words,<br>Killing me softly with his song,  
>Killing me softly with his song,<br>Telling my whole life with his words,  
>Killing me softly, with his song.<em>

_He sang as if he knew me  
>In all my dark despair.<br>And then he looked right through me  
>As if I wasn't there.<br>And he just kept on singing,  
>Singing clear and strong.<br>_De lo que Elsa no se percató, fue de cierto peliblanco que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima._  
><em>_Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
>Singing my life with his words,<br>Killing me softly with his song,  
>Killing me softly with his song,<br>Telling my whole life with his words,  
>Killing me softly, with his song.<em>

Una vez que Elsa termino de cantar, se alisto para salir corriendo de la tarima, lo que ella no esperaba, era que la clase entera, o al menos la mayoría de sus compañeros le estuvieran aplaudiendo, Elsa que pronto se sonrojo, se fue casi corriendo a su lugar donde Flynn la abrazo y ella aprovecho para esconder su cara.

"Y eso es otra cosa por la que ustedes dos no pueden ser familia", les dijo Peter, "vaya que sabes cantar", le dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

"Gracias", le dijo Elsa apenas recuperándose de lo que paso.

"Cuando quieras, aquí Miguel toca la guitarra, y yo las castañuelas, el día que ocupes banda de fondo no te olvides de llamarnos", le dijo Tulio, causando que Elsa les sonriera.

"Eso fue esplendido señorita Elsa, espero poder escuchar más de usted", le dijo su maestra, "Ahora clase, vamos a estudiar el teatro", empezó a decirles tomando lugar en la tarima.

Y antes de que Elsa pudiera prestar atención recibió un mensaje.

Parece que me has estado escondiendo varias cosas, ¿algo que quieras contar?, Elsa solo rio ante el mensaje de Jim.

No lo sé, tal vez, pero tendrá que esperar, le respondió ella.

Y cuando guardo su teléfono, Jim la veía mientras le sacaba la lengua, a lo que Elsa respondió de igual manera regresando su atención a la clase.


	5. Primeras impresiones

**Capítulo 5**

Pero qué día, pensaba Jack mientras trataba de soportar su primera clase, y no ayudaba mucho el que fuera matemáticas, y aparte de eso, ninguno de sus amigos estaba con él, y sus únicas opciones eran Nod, realmente le caía muy bien, el problema es que estaba con Peter, a quién Jack no soportaba, por el otro lado estaba Pitch, con quién ni loco se sentaría, y como última opción estaba Alice, ella no era mala, sólo rara, pero en esos momentos no importaba, así que sin pensarlo más se sentó junto a ella al fondo del salón.

"Hey Alice", le saludó Jack para matar el tiempo.

"Jack Frost, ¿qué te trae a mi lado?", le preguntó ella sonriendo.

"¿Que no puedo sentarme con una amiga?", le respondió Jack tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

"Mmm, creo que sí", le respondió ella, "¿entonces significa que somos amigos?", preguntó ella de manera casual.

"Pues sí, eso creo", le respondió Jack sintiéndose incómodo de repente. "¿No tienes más amigos?", preguntó Jack tratando de que ella no se ofendiera.

"Sólo uno, pero sólo es mi amigo fuera de la escuela", le respondió ella mientras aún sonreía, sin tristeza en su voz.

"Eso es hipocresía", le respondió Jack sintiendo un poco de lástima por ella y enojo por su amigo.

"Tal vez, pero tiene una reputación que mantener", le contestó ella defendiéndolo.

"Pues sabes que Alice, tu puedes hablarme cuando quieras, donde sea y cuando quieras", le respondió el, y lo decía con honestidad.

"No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres Jack", le dijo ella sonriendo.

"Pero quiero hacerlo", le contesto él.

"Muy bien, en ese caso tú también puedes hablarme cuando quieras", le dijo ella, causando que Jack riera un poco.

Esa clase Jack aprendió mucho, y no especialmente matemáticas, si no que detrás de todas las rarezas de Alice, en realidad no le molestaba estar con ella, podía ser bastante agradable.

Una vez que su primera clase termino, Jack iba a preguntarle a Alice cuál era su siguiente clase, el problema fue que cuando volteó, ella ya no estaba.

Una vez llego a su siguiente clase se dio cuenta de que era química, y una vez más Peter estaba en esa clase, pero por suerte encontró a Alice que llamaba su atención moviendo su mano.

"Alice, te desapareciste", le dijo Jack tomando asiento junto a ella.

"Si, perdón por eso, ocupaba ir a mi casillero por unas especias para mi té, pero nos guarde un lugar", le respondió ella sonriendo.

A pesar de que a Jack se le hiciera raro el que ella tomara té en verano, lo dejo pasar, "muy bien, pero la próxima avísame, o mejor mándame un mensaje", le dijo sacando su teléfono, y el y Alice intercambiaron números.

"Sabes Jack si en serio no quieres sentarte conmigo-"

"Alice, la verdad si me quiero sentar contigo, no me molesta hacerlo, en todo caso parece que me estas corriendo", le interrumpió Jack.

"Por supuesto que no, me alegra tu compañía Jack, tienes un aura divertida que me causa risa", le contesto ella.

"…Gracias", le dijo Jack al no saber que decirle después de su comentario.

Por extraño que pareciera a Jack la clase se le paso volando, y ciertamente tuvo de que reír cuando Alice se puso a cantar la canción de la Tabla periódica.

"Bueno Jack tengo el presentimiento de que también tienes Geografía", le dijo Alice cuando la clase termino.

"A decir verdad si, así que, ¿vamos?"

Y nuevamente Peter estaba en su clase, pero esta vez lo ignoro, pues la compañía de Alice no fue tan rara como él creía, y nuevamente la clase se le pasó volando, tal vez tener a Alice todos los lunes no sería tan malo.

"Bueno Jack, nos vemos luego", le dijo Alice, mientras se preparaba para salir.

"¿No tienes música hoy?", le preguntó Jack.

"No, hasta el miércoles", le respondió ella.

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego Alice", y dicho eso, Jack se fue a su clase, y una vez que llegó vio a sus amigos ya sentados.

"Hey Frost", lo saludó Merida.

"Hey chicos, ¿Qué tal sus clases sin mí?", les preguntó sonriendo.

"Pues en realidad bastante divertidas", empezó a decirle Hiccup.

"Y nunca creerías quien estuvo en todas nuestras clases", le dijo Merida de manera sugerente.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir algo, Rapunzel entro al salón sonriendo.

"¿Y a qué se debe la sonrisa tonta, y los ojos perdidos?", le pregunto Merida.

"Flynn Ryder", respondió ella sonriendo, "Hoy lo he tenido todas las clases, incluso somos compañeros en química", les empezó a decir, y pareciera que Rapunzel estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana de la felicidad.

Jack no era fanático de los arranques emotivos de Rapunzel, así que tomo asiento junto a Jim.

"Hey Jim, no te vi en todo el día, ¿Qué horario tienes?", le preguntó a su amigo, y antes de que Jim pudiera contestar, Merida lo interrumpió.

"De eso te queríamos hablar, hoy tuvimos a Jim y a tu princesa todo el día", le contestó Merida.

"¿Prince-?, No me gusta Elsa", les dijo enojado mientras se sonrojaba.

"Si Jack, di lo que quieras", le dijo Hiccup.

"La negación siempre es el primer paso", le continuó Merida.

"Saben que, ya no hablare más con ustedes", les dijo cruzándose de brazos, "¿Con quién te mensajeas tanto Hawkins?", le pregunto a su amigo para molestarlo.

"¿Qué?, oh no, a nadie", le respondió rápidamente.

"Y por esa sonrisa y ese sonrojo puedo afirmar que es una chica", le dijo Jack, causando que Jim se sonrojara más. "Vamos Jim, ¿Quién es?"

"Nadie, nadie", le dijo guardando su teléfono.

Pero Jack no era para nada tonto, y cuando volteo sintió como algo dentro de él se aceleraba al ver a Elsa unas sillas detrás de él, pero cuando vio que ella reía en observando su teléfono, y luego vio a Jim que seguía escribiendo, sintió el fuerte deseo de tomar el teléfono de Jim y aventarlo contra la puerta.

¿Qué te sucede Jack?, se empezó a preguntar a sí mismo, ya llego la maestra gracias a Dios, se volvió a decir, mientras ignoraba el sentimiento de golpear a Jim.

Una vez que la maestra hizo pasar a Elsa al frente Jack casi podía jurar que se veía más hermosa de lo que estaba ayer.

¿Pero qué piensas Jack?, es solo una chica más, es atractiva y hasta ahí, se volvió a decir a sí mismo.

Pero en cuanto la profesora hizo que Elsa cantara frente a todos, Jack simplemente quería sacar su teléfono y guardar a Elsa de ringtone, tenía una voz hermosa, más que hermosa, magnifica, y mientras cantaba la vio dirigir su mirada hacia él, y pudo sentirse sonrojar, y una vez que terminó, sus ojos la siguieron hasta que ella se escondió en Flynn, pero lo que se le hizo extraño, fue cuando Peter le lanzo una mirada amenazadora, pero lo ignoro, y siguió escuchando la voz de Elsa en su cabeza.

"Bueno clase, entonces espero que todos estén listo para las audiciones, la próxima semana", les dijo su maestra.

"¿Audiciones de qué?", le pregunto a Jim, cuando se dio de que no había prestado atención a la clase.

"La novia princesa", le respondió Jim en voz baja.

"Bueno Frost lo mejor será que nos vayamos, muero de hambre y quiero encontrar lugar", le dijo Merida.

"Si claro, ¿vienes Jim?", le preguntó.

"No está bien, tengo que ir con el director de todas maneras", le dijo mientras se despedía de los demás y luego salía del salón.

"¿Por qué no invitas a tu Julieta, Romeo?", le propuso Merida.

Pero antes de que Jack pudiera defenderse, Rapunzel ya había corrido hacia Elsa.

"Creo que alguien quiere dejar buena impresión con la cuñada", les dijo Hiccup, causando que rieran.

"Elsa, ¿te gustaría comer con Hiccup, Merida, Jack y yo?", le preguntó Rapunzel entusiasmada.

"Claro-"

"Por supuesto que lo hará, pero antes Elsa se inscribirá para las audiciones", le interrumpió Flynn.

"Oye, yo no acced-"

"Perfecto, yo también adicionaré, vamos nos podemos anotar juntas", la interrumpió esta vez Rapunzel tomando su mano, "¿Y tú Flynn, participarás?", le preguntó aun entusiasmada.

"Si obligo a Elsa, lo único que puedo hacer es participar yo también", le dijo sonriendo, causando que Rapunzel se sonrojara un poco.

"Que amable de tu parte", le respondió Elsa con sarcasmo.

"Es más, porque no se adelantan a comer, y yo las inscribo, ¿Rapunzel Corona, verdad?", le pregunto Flynn, y Rapunzel solo asintió con la cabeza sin poder decir más al saber que Flynn sabia su nombre completo.

"Bueno Elsa nos vemos luego", le dijo Flynn, y antes de que Elsa pudiera responder algo, Rapunzel la arrastraba hasta la cafetería.

"Hey Elsa", le saludaron todos en la mesa, a excepción de Jack que solo le guiño el ojo, causando que Elsa se sonrojara un poco.

"Hey", les dijo Elsa nerviosa mientras tomaba asiento junto a Rapunzel.

"Bueno Hiccup, aquí esta lo que Jack y yo queremos, ¿Rapunzel, Elsa?", les preguntó Merida.

"¿Cómo?", preguntó Elsa confundida.

"Así, Hiccup va a ir por nuestro almuerzo, anota lo que quieras y él lo traerá", le respondió Rapunzel que terminaba de escribir en la hoja y se la pasaba a Hiccup.

"Oh no es necesario, es más deja te ayudo Hiccup", le ofreció Elsa parándose con la lista en su mano.

"Vaya, hasta que alguien decide ayudar", les dijo Hiccup a sus amigos que solo rieron.

"Aunque, ya hiciste eso en la mañana, yo te ayudo Elsa, tu quédate Hiccup", les dijo Jack de repente, a lo que Merida y Hiccup compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

"Muy bien", le dijo Elsa mientras hacía fila con la lista.

"Es muy amable lo que hiciste por Hiccup", le dijo Elsa, causando que Jack sonriera.

"Bueno para eso son los amigos", respondió el sin voltearla a verla, "¿y qué opinas de América hasta ahorita?", le preguntó aun sin voltear a verla.

"Pues es-"

"Jack", la interrumpió una voz bastante aguda.

"Hey Peri", contestó el de manera incomoda y algo molesta, lo que se le hizo raro a Elsa.

"Te extrañe en las vacaciones Jack, ¿ya tienes planes para este fin de semana?", le empezó a decir ella, mientras abrazaba el brazo de Jack, y Elsa se quedaba callada sintiéndose como tercera rueda.

"Me encantaría Peri, pero ya tengo planes", le respondió Jack, y Elsa pudo detectar que el mentía, pero lo que quería saber, era porque, ella parecía una buena chica, y se veía bastante atractiva.

"Así, ¿con quién?", preguntó ella tratando de no sonar molesta.

"Con Elsa claro", le dijo mientras abrazaba a Elsa por los hombros, ¿verdad Elsa?, le dijo.

Elsa que al principio seguía preguntándose porque Jack no querría salir con esa chica, solo sintió a Jack abrazándola y observándola con desesperación en su mirada.

"¿Es cierto eso Elsa?", le pregunto Peri con las manos en su cadera, y se veía enojada.

"Ah…si", respondió ella sin saber que había aceptado.

"ah ya veo, ¿eres nueva no Elsa?, jamás te había visto por aquí", le respondió Peri, que ahora la veía de arriba a abajó, mientras Elsa se sentía cada vez más incómoda, pero no sabía si era por la cercanía de Jack, o por como Peri la miraba.

"Si", fue todo lo que Elsa pudo responder antes de ser interrumpida por Peri.

"En ese caso, nos veremos por ahí Elsa", le dijo mientras le sonreía de manera forzada y se iba.

"Vaya, hasta que se fue", le dijo Jack que aún no removía su brazo.

"¿Puedo saber que fue todo eso?, pregunto Elsa, que por alguna razón no se encontraba incomoda con la cercanía de Jack.

"Oh si, pues parece que ahora tenemos planes para el fin de semana", le dijo Jack mientras le sonreía y Elsa se sonrojaba.

"¿Pero podría saber, quien es ella y porque le mentiste?", le preguntó ella algo nerviosa.

"Una exnovia, aun trata de que seamos algo de nuevo, después de que lo único que teníamos en común era el sexo", le dijo el dándole poca importancia.

"Ya veo", le dijo Elsa un poco molesta, mientras quitaba su brazo de alrededor de ella.

Y una vez tomaron la comida Elsa le dejo todas las bandejas menos la suya, "recordé que tengo que ir a otra parte", le dijo Elsa seria y se fue sin decir más.

"Ok, ¿pero aún queda en pie lo del Sábado, no?", le preguntó el, pero Elsa no respondió nada y siguió caminando, Jack pensó que solo no lo escuchó, pero Elsa lo hizo, y aun siguió caminando hasta llegar al árbol donde se había escondido en la mañana, sabía que Jim estaría ocupado así que no se preocupó porque la encontrara.

¿Quién se cree Jack qué es?, tratando así a Peri, y luego invitándome como si fuera una cualquiera, solo juega conmigo, y no dejare que vuelva a pasar.

Mientras tanto, Jack regresaba a su mesa con las bandejas, y una expresión de derrota.

"¿Dónde dejaste a Julieta?", le preguntó Merida tomando su comida.

"No estoy de humor", le respondió sentándose.

"¡Jack, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!", le pregunto Rapunzel enojada, causando que Jack se calmara y se asustara un poco.

"Nada, solo la invite a salir el Sábado después de rechazar a Peri, fue todo", les dijo.

"Cuenta toda la historia", le ordenó Merida.

Y Jack que no entendía el porqué de su enojo les contó todo, a excepción de como no podía mirar a Elsa a los ojos porque eso lo ponía nervioso.

"Jack eres un idiota", le dijo Merida.

"¿Qué pero que hice?", preguntó Jack confundido.

"Hiciste sentir a Elsa que solo la querías para salir con ella y luego acostarte con ella esa misma noche, eso fue lo que hiciste", le dijo Merida enojada por la estupidez de su amigo.

"Oh no, tengo que arreglar esto", les dijo a sus amigos parándose.

"Jack dale tiempo, ahorita mismo debe estar enojada contigo, termina de comer y al rato te ayudamos a buscarla", le dijo Hiccup.

"Muy bien, muy bien", les dijo Jack calmándose un poco.

"Vaya esto si es un cambio", le dijo Merida.

"¿De qué hablas?", preguntó Jack.

"Es la primera vez desde Tooth, que invitas a una chica a salir sin buscar meterte en sus pantalones", les respondió Merida.

"Solo quiero conocerla, como una amiga, eso es todo", les respondió Jack, pero muy en el fondo él sabía que no la quería como amiga, y tampoco la quería como a Peri o a las otras chicas con las que solo era algo de una vez y no les volvía hablar, pero eso era algo que Jack no se daría la tarea de admitir, ni siquiera para sí mismo.

Pronto todos terminaron de comer, y como ya no tenían clases el resto del día, se dieron a la tarea de buscar a Elsa, y no fue hasta después de 1 hora que la encontraron en una banca en los jardines leyendo un libro.

"Muy bien Jack tu puedes hacerlo", le animó Merida.

"No lo arruines Jack", le amenazó Rapunzel.

"Solo no digas una tontería", le suplicó Hiccup.

"Muy bien estoy listo", les dijo a sus amigos caminando a donde se encontraba Elsa, mientras sus amigos se escondían para escuchar la conversación.

"¿Harry Potter, eh?", le empezó a decir, y Elsa bajo su libro para verlo.

"Oh, eres tu Jack", le dijo Elsa sonando decepcionada y molesta.

"¿Así que te gusta leer?, le pregunto cuando hubo un silencio incomodo, causando que sus amigos se preguntaran como Jack podía ser tan torpe.

"Si, es algo que realmente adoro", le respondió ella sonriendo para sí misma.

"Oye lo que paso hace rato", empezó a decir mientras sentía los nervios jugando con sus ideas, "Nunca quise decirte que eras una cualquiera, y tampoco quise insinuarte que quería meterme contigo", le termino de decir, causando que sus amigos golpearan sus cabezas con la pared más cercana, y Elsa solo se le quedara viendo.

"Creo que mejor me voy", le dijo Elsa parándose, pero antes de poder irse Jack tomo su mano.

"Espera", le dijo parándose junto a ella, "sé que eso sonó mal, pero lo que realmente quiero decirte es que solo quiero conocerte, ya sabes, ser amigos, y hasta ahí", le termino de decir, aunque lo último parecía no poder ser suficiente para él, pero decidió ignorar ese sentimiento.

"Vaya, eso sí es un cambio", le respondió ella pensándolo.

"¿Entonces qué dices?, tu y yo el Sábado, una cita de amigos, nada más, solo conocernos", le dijo, pero aun así sentía como que no era lo que el realmente quería.

"Pues si lo pones así, me parece bien, ¿entonces el Sábado?", pregunto ella un poco más relajada.

"Si, yo paso por ti a las 2"

"Muy bien, entonces si vamos a ser amigos, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?", le preguntó un poco nerviosa mientras jugaba con su mano.

"Claro lo que sea", le dijo el, esperando no haberse escuchado tan entusiasta.

"Podrías decirme donde está este café, Anna quiere verme ahí pero no sé cómo llegar", le confeso ella mientras seguía sin verlo y jugaba con sus manos.

"Claro, es más te llevare allá", le respondió el sonriendo al ver que ella confiaba, aunque sea un poco en él.

"No tienes que hacerlo, no quiero molestar"

"Para nada, vamos", le dijo el tomando su mano y llevándola.

"Parece que al final ha funcionado", les dijo Merida a sus amigos al ver como Jack se iba con Elsa.

Mientras caminaban Elsa soltó la mano de Jack, aunque por una razón deseo no haberlo hecho, y todo el camino se la pasaron en silencio, aunque deseó haber dicho algo pero no sabía que, y sin saberlo Jack por su parte se hallaba en el mismo predicamento.

"Bueno, hemos llegado", le dijo Jack.

"Gracias, entonces te veo luego", le dijo ella mientras se despedía de el con la mano y caminaba hacia la cafetería.

Y mientras Jack regresaba con sus amigos no podía evitar sentir un buen presentimiento sobre su cita con Elsa.


	6. Afrontando y experimentando problemas

**Capítulo 6**

"Anna", la saludó contenta una vez que alcanzó a verla.

"Oh Elsa que bueno que llegas, estaba a punto de llamarte", le respondió su hermana mientras tomaba asiento.

"¿Puedo ofrecerles algo?", les pregunto una mesera.

"Si, para mí un frappe de chocolate, una rebanada de su pay de queso, y un baguette de jamón", respondió Anna mientras la mesera se le quedaba viendo preguntándose a donde iba toda la comida en ese cuerpo tan pequeño

"Para mi va a ser un frappe de vainilla", le dijo Elsa, y pronto la mesera se fue con sus órdenes.

"¿Y cómo te sientes Anna?", le preguntó Elsa tomando su mano.

"Es extraño, ya sabes eso de hablar otro idioma, no usar uniforme, vivir en la escu-", pero se interrumpió a si misma cuando lo dijo, "perdón Elsa, yo-"

"No te preocupes, esto, es diferente a estudiar en casa, me gusta más", le respondió a su hermana, pero era verdad, Elsa a diferencia de su hermana, hubo un tiempo en el que dejó la escuela y empezó a tomar sus clases desde su casa, por lo que volver a tomar clases había sido bastante terrorífico para ella.

"¿Oh y ya sabes que Flynn, es como súper popular?, es casi una celebridad", le dijo Anna cuando la incomodidad se empezó a formar.

Elsa rio por la forma en la que Anna solía resolver sus problemas, hablando, "Si quien diría que el mismo, Flynn Eugene Fitzherbert Ryder, se volvería tan popular", le respondió mientras ambas reían por el verdadero nombre de su hermano.

"Y por lo que he escuchado, cada año hace una megafiesta por su cumpleaños, lo que significa que tendrás un megafiesta por tu cumpleaños", le dijo Anna mientras movía los brazos entusiasmada.

"Quizá, aunque no quiero opacar a Flynn", le dijo Elsa, aunque lo que realmente quería decir, es que no quería llamar la atención, "¿y por cierto donde esta?", le pregunto a su hermana.

Y antes de que Anna pudiera responder, la mesera volvía con sus respectivas órdenes.

"No, lo sé, deja le marco", respondió Anna tomando su teléfono y marcando.

"Hola", sonó desde el teléfono de Anna, que lo había puesto en alta voz.

Flynn, **har du kommet**? (Flynn, ¿ya vienes?)

"¿quién habla?", pregunto Flynn por el teléfono confundido y algo enojado, mientras las hermanas trataban de no reír.

"**Hva allerede glemt ditt morsmål? Dishonoring**" (¿qué ya olvidaste tu lengua materna? Que deshonra), ahora era el turno de Elsa de molestarlo.

"¿Elsa, Anna, son ustedes?", preguntó sorprendido.

"**i norsk**" (en noruego), le ordenó Anna.

"Muy bien, muy bien, esperen, **allerede **(ya), **jeg går **(camino), **kommer snart **(llego pronto), **jeg kommer **(voy)", término diciendo Flynn, mientras ambas hermanas se miraban con decepción.

"Muy cerca, pero en serio apúrate", le dijo Anna antes de colgarle. "Tal vez deberíamos enseñarle noruego de nuevo", le dijo Anna a su hermana.

"Tal vez", respondió Elsa, aunque no le veía el punto, probablemente no regresarían a Noruega en mucho tiempo, pero no podía preocupar a Anna con eso, y ahora que se hallaba tan feliz de estar en Estados Unidos.

"Ya llegue", les dijo Flynn tomando asiento.

"Muy bien, pero antes de cualquier cosa, ¿es cierto que cada año tienes una súper fiesta de cumpleaños?", le preguntó Anna con curiosidad.

"Así es, solo que este año será aún más grande y especial, porque nos festejaremos juntos", le respondió tomando a Elsa por los hombros.

"Woohoo", fingió Elsa entusiasmo.

"Vamos Elsa no seas así, no todos los días se cumple 18", le dijo su hermana.

"Es verdad Elsa, anímate, cumpliremos 18", le continuó Flynn.

"Muy bien, podemos discutir eso después, por el momento tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir", les dijo de manera seria.

"Y ahí viene la actitud de hermana mayor", le respondió Flynn, causando que Elsa le sonriera por el hecho de que al fin admitiera sus 10 segundos de diferencia.

"Eso no es relevante ahora, lo que realmente es necesario es, ¿Qué ha sucedido durante los ultimo 12 años?" le preguntó Elsa a Flynn, mientras Anna observaba con cuidado sin atreverse a decir nada.

"Esto llevara rato", les advirtió Flynn, "a diferencia de papá, mamá no tomo bien el divorcio", les dijo Flynn, mientras ambas hermanas se imaginaban lo que habría sufrido su madre.

"Muy bien, entonces dinos que sucedió", le dijo Elsa de manera seria.

"No te imaginas lo que paso", respondió Flynn.

Y mientras Flynn les relataba todo lo sucedido en su lado de la familia, Jack se encontraba con sus amigos en su árbol de siempre, mientras pensaba en un lugar donde podría llevar a Elsa.

Tiene que ser divertido, pero no romántico, el punto es conocerla, no enamorarla, y ese último pensamiento lo hizo pensar, si en verdad solo quería ser su amigo, puedo llevarla a comer, eso no es romántico, pero si aburrido si no somos pareja, el cine es una opción, si solo busco besarla, mmm, piensa Jack, piensa.

"Lo tengo", anunció a sus amigos cuando se le ocurrió la idea perfecta, "ya se adonde llevare a Elsa para nuestra cita de amigos", les confesó a sus amigos.

"Muy bien Frost, esperemos que puedas mantener tu decisión de –solo amigos-", le dijo Merida haciendo énfasis en solo amigos.

"Veras que sí", le respondió sonriendo.

"Chicos tengo buenas noticias", les informó Hiccup.

"¿Qué sucede?", le preguntó Jack curioso.

"Acabo de descargar la serie completa de How I met your mother, ¿Qué dicen si hacemos maratón?", les propuso.

"Perfecto, vamos", le respondió Merida, a lo que Jack también asintió.

"¿Vienes Punzie?", le preguntó Merida.

"Si claro", les dijo un poco insegura mientras los seguía, se sentía un poco culpable porque Elsa la había invitado a ver la misma serie y ella solo la rechazo.

"Tengo una idea", les dijo mientras estaban en la habitación de Hiccup y Jack, "¿Qué les parece si invito a Elsa?, ayer me menciono que le gustaba la serie", les conto, y aunque sabía que en parte era mentira, también sabía que era una forma de disculparse con Elsa.

"Por mi está bien", respondió Hiccup.

"Entre más mejor", le dijo Merida sonriendo.

"Si claro, si, si invítala", le respondió Jack trabándose con las palabras.

"Muy bien ustedes preparen todo, voy a llamarla", les aviso saliendo de la habitación.

"**Hvem er dette**? (¿Quién habla?)", respondieron en el teléfono.

"¿Hola?", pregunto Elsa confundida por el teléfono.

"Perdón, hola, habla Elsa", respondió, y Rapunzel rio un poco.

"Hey Elsa, soy yo Punzie, estamos teniendo una maratón de How I met your mother, sé que te gusta, y me preguntaba si no quisieras venir con nosotros", le preguntó esperando que aceptara.

"No lo sé, es que estoy con Anna y no quiero dejarla sola", le respondió Elsa.

"Mejor aún, tráela contigo", le dijo Rapunzel entusiasmada, así causaría mejor impresión con ambas hermanas.

"Bueno, yo-", "Ahí estaremos", interrumpió una voz que Rapunzel solo pudo descifrar que era Anna.

"Muy bien les mandare la dirección, las veo aquí", les informó antes de colgar.

Pronto entró de nuevo al cuarto totalmente feliz.

"Por lo que veo, Elsa seguramente dijo que si", le dijo Hiccup.

"Mejor aún, también vendrá Anna", les comentó.

"Genial, hace rato que quiero conocer a la versión femenina de Flynn", les comento Merida entusiasmada, mientras se acomodaba boca abaja en el piso con una almohada bajo ella, y un tazón de palomitas frente a ella.

Y en seguida todos se empezaron a acomodar. Hiccup estaba sentado en una silla de campamento con recargaderas para los brazos y portavasos, e igual que Merida con un tazón de palomitas, Rapunzel se hallaba en una silla como la de Hiccup, pero en vez de palomitas, comía gomitas de dulces, y Jack se hallaba en el suelo junto a Merida con su propio tazón de palomitas.

Después de dos episodios alguien toco a su puerta, y antes de que Jack pudiera pararse…sin razón alguna, claro, Rapunzel le había ganado.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta y volteo a verlos se veía decepcionada, "chicos y el dinero de la pizza", preguntó sin ganas, y una vez que Hiccup le dio lo que los cuatro habían cooperado, Rapunzel pagó y se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

"Ya vendrá, aún es temprano", le dijo Merida dándole un trozo de pizza.

Y no fue hasta 4 episodios después que volvieron a tocar la puerta.

"Voy yo", les dijo Jack, para ese momento, los cuatro amigos ya habían perdido la esperanza de que Elsa y Anna llegaran.

"Elsa", le dijo Jack sorprendido cuando la vio, lo que llamo la atención de todos en el cuarto.

"Perdón por llegar tarde, no quería llegar con las manos vacías", les informo levantando dos bolsas de papel que cargaba en sus brazos.

Y antes de que Jack pudiera dejarla pasar, Rapunzel hizo a un lado a Jack para que Elsa entrara, "Anna no pudo venir, se encontró con su compañera de cuarto y se la llevo creo a arreglarse las uñas", les dijo Elsa mientras Merida la ayudaba con las bolsas.

"Elsa no tenías porque", le dijo Merida cuando saco el contenido de las bolsas, eran 5 botes de helado, cada uno de diferente sabor.

"No me gusta ser mala invitada", les dijo Elsa sin darle importancia.

"Elsa por favor toma lugar", le dijo Rapunzel refiriéndose a su silla.

"No te preocupes Punzie, me agrada sentarme en el piso, le aseguró a pesar de que Rapunzel insistía, y sin saberlo se había sentado junto al lugar de Jack.

Pronto los 5 tenían pizza, refresco, y gracias a Elsa helado.

"Merida dame de tu helado", le pidió Hiccup en voz baja.

"No, ten suficiente con el tuyo de vainilla"

"Pero también quiero de galleta, vamos solo una cucharada", le insistió Hiccup.

"Te daré de chocolate si se callan los dos", les dijo Jack.

"Trato", respondió Merida, a lo que Hiccup solo pudo quedarse callado y aceptar la cucharada de chocolate.

"¿De dónde salió la piña?", preguntó Rapunzel durante un episodio, a lo que Elsa solo rio, causando que Jack quien se encontraba a su lado boca abajo, se le volviera cada vez más difícil concentrarse en la serie.

"¡Ella es la mamá, estoy segura de eso!", gritó Rapunzel durante uno de los episodios.

"Punzie, apenas llevamos una temporada, estoy seguro que no es ella", le respondió Hiccup.

"Pero tiene que, es perfecta para él", le replico.

"Exacto, es demasiado perfecta", les dijo Elsa, causando que todos voltearan a verla por ser la primera vez que hablaba desde que llegó.

Un momento durante la serie Elsa tomo palomitas de su tazón, y Jack que se había quedado sin palomitas momentos atrás decidió tomar de las de Elsa, pero una vez que ambos sintieron el contacto de otro, ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar las palomitas.

"¿Tu ya viste toda la serie no Elsa?", preguntó Hiccup.

"Así es"

"Entonces qué tal si nos ahorras nueve temporadas y nos dices quien es la mamá", le propuso Hiccup.

"En ese caso tendría que irme, lo que me pides es que te cuente el final de Harry Potter cuando solo has leído la cámara secreta, o decirte como pasar The Legend of Zelda, le quitarías lo divertido a la historia, no tendría sentido la trama, si decides adelantarte", le respondió sin despegar su vista de la tele, pero había dejado a todos en el cuarto sorprendidos.

"Ah…este…creo que tienes razón", le dijo Hiccup sintiéndose raro, y todos se quedaron en silencio, ¿Cómo era posible que ella y Flynn en serio fueran familia?, si Hiccup bien recordaba, Flynn nunca había entendido cuando él hablaba con frases de películas como Star Wars o Star Trek, es más, Hiccup aún no olvidaba cuando Flynn se quejaba cuando su maestra les dejaba leer un libro, aun cuando era de su elección, Flynn siempre alegaba que si mejor podía ver una película basada en el libro, realmente Elsa era su opuesto.

Después de que habían logrado ver más de tres temporadas, las chicas decidieron partir a su dormitorio para no ser descubiertas por su prefecta Vanessa Bloom (Bee movie), ella podía ser bastante tolerante, pero no era bueno meterse con su confianza pues su lado malo era bastante aterrador.

Pero antes de irse Jack se había quedado dormido, por lo que tendrían que ayudar a Hiccup a ponerlo en su cama.

"Te ayudaremos, pero con una condición", le propuso Merida.

"¿Cuánto me costara?, porque si quieres dinero prefiero dejarlo en el piso", le respondió Hiccup defendiéndose.

"No quiero tu dinero Haddock, solo quiero rayar su cara con uno de tus plumones", le contesto Merida.

"Merida eso lo puedes hacer sin mi permiso", le dijo Hiccup mientras tomaba uno de los brazos de Jack, Elsa el otro, y Merida y Rapunzel las piernas.

Lo divertido sucedió cuando estaban a punto de soltarlo en la cama y Jack de repente abrazo a Elsa cayendo juntos en la cama.

"Ok esto está mal", les dijo Elsa mientras se sonrojaba.

"Lo mejor será despertarlo", dijo Hiccup mientras Jack solo abrazaba más a Elsa contra su pecho aprisionándola.

"¡No espera!", le pidió Merida.

"No, no puede esperar", argumentó Elsa, pero Merida la ignoro mientras caminaba hacia Jack con un plumón permanente en mano.

"Si puedes, evita que se vea al espejo", le pidió Merida a Hiccup.

"Si, Hiccup lo promete, ahora ayudemos a Elsa a salir de esta situación", les dijo Elsa en tercera persona.

"Oh si, lo olvide", le dijo Merida con honestidad dejando el marcador en un escritorio.

Primero trataron de quitar los brazos de Jack de Elsa, pero solo lograron que Jack la abrazara con más fuerzas, y con las piernas.

"Parece que Jack encontró un nuevo oso de peluche", les dijo Hiccup riendo.

"Sabes Elsa, si quieres podrías quedarte aquí y mañana temprano te traigo ropa", le ofreció Rapunzel riendo.

"¿En serio no planean dejarme aquí verdad?", les preguntó Elsa nerviosa esperando su respuesta.

"Pues…, hay que hacer un intento más", le dijo Hiccup sin contestar su pregunta, causando que Elsa se sonrojara ante el pensamiento de quedarse así toda la noche.

Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Rapunzel los había fotografiado, tenía el presentimiento de que en algún momento esa foto le sería bastante útil.

"Tengo una idea, esperen aquí", les dijo Hiccup corriendo al baño, "Perdón Elsa, creo que es la única manera", le advirtió Hiccup, y Elsa sentía sus ojos abrirse más cuando vio a Hiccup con una cubeta.

"Hazlo rápido", le ordenó Elsa cerrando los ojos y sin darse cuenta, abrazándose más a Jack.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!", Gritó Jack al sentir el agua fría.

"Funcionó, ahora Frost, ¿ya puedes soltar a Elsa para irnos a dormir?", le mencionó Merida, y Jack que no entendía de que hablaba se dio cuenta que tenía abrazada a Elsa, y a que al igual que él, ella se hallaba empapada.

"Traeré una toalla", les dijo después de rápido soltar a Elsa y corriendo al baño, de donde salió envuelto en una toalla, para luego darle una a Elsa con la cual rápido ella se cubrió.

"Bueno chicos, los vemos mañana", les dijo Rapunzel tomando a Elsa de la mano y con Merida tras ella despidiéndose.

Pronto los chicos se hallaban solos en la habitación.

"Buscare sabanas", le dijo Jack buscando en los armarios superiores.

"Si Jack evade el tema no hay problema", le dijo Hiccup con sarcasmo mientras le sonreía, y antes de que Jack pudiera responderle, Hiccup había entrado al baño.

Mientras tanto, Jack ponía las sabanas secas en su cama, trataba de respirar de manera controlada, intentando calmar a su corazón que no dejaba de palpitar como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

"Buenas noches Jack", le dijo Hiccup metiéndose en su cama y colocando su lámpara en el respaldo de su cama mientras leía.

"¿Por qué siempre me das las buenas noches cuando en realidad te pones a leer?", le pregunto Jack mientras terminaba de extender sus sabanas mojadas para que se secaran.

"Para que me trates como si durmiera, sin necesidad de hablarme, o molestarme hasta el día siguiente", le respondió Hiccup sin despegar la vista de su libro, "y por cierto lo que sucedió hoy, prepárate para mañana, Merida no te dejara vivir con eso", le comentó Hiccup escondiendo su sonrisa en su libro, mientras Jack lo ignoraba y caminaba al baño sonrojado, y por ir pensando en cierta rubia, no se dio cuenta de cierto mensaje en su frene bajo su cabello.

Una vez que Jack se encontraba listo para dormir, no pudo evitar pensar como le gustaria tener a Elsa abrazada en esos momentos.

¿¡Jack no pienses en eso!? Para empezar, Flynn me castraría, aparte solo ella solo es una amiga, los amigos no duermen juntos, bajo ninguna circunstancia, y si tantas ganas tengo de solo dormir abrazado de una chica tengo un directorio completa de chicas dispuestas a arriesgarse a ser descubiertas solo para pasar tiempo conmigo.

Y con eso su ego elevado, Jack cayó en un profundo sueño, aunque podía sentir su cama demasiado grande.


	7. Acomodando ideas

**Cap****í****tulo 7**

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas, Merida y Rapunzel esperaban a Elsa que se terminara de bañar para poder discutir lo sucedido esa misma noche, en la habitación de Hiccup y Jack.

Y una vez que Elsa salió con su piyama puesta y el cabello cepillado, simplemente se sentó en su cama, dejó salir un suspiro y se dejó caer de espaldas.

"Elsaaaa", le cantó Rapunzel sentada en la cama de Elsa con las piernas cruzadas, mientras Merida sonreía de manera divertida, sentada en la silla del escritorio.

"Por favor, no", le respondió Elsa, cubriéndose la cara con una de sus almohadas.

"Tenía razón, ¡Estas pensado en él!", gritó Rapunzel contenta, mientras se paraba sobre la cama y señalaba a Elsa.

Elsa prefirió no responder nada, pero bajo la almohada, podía sentir como se sonrojaba a la simple mención de Jack, aun cuando fue una mención indirecta.

"Vamos Elsa, sabemos que piensas en él, no deberías sentir vergüenza por que te gusta alguien", le aseguro Rapunzel sentándose junto a ella, y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Elsa.

"En realidad-", empezó a decir Merida, pero fue interrumpida cuando Rapunzel la miró de manera enojada, causando que ella callara molesta, odiaba cuando Rapunzel la miraba así, pues sabía que si no callaba ante su mirada, Rapunzel crearía un drama que no sería capaz de detener.

"¿¡Quién dijo que me gusta Jack!?", les preguntó Elsa parándose de manera inmediata, mientras observaba a Rapunzel con cara de shock, pero con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas.

"Por favor Elsa, es bastante obvio, te sentaste junto a él, el incidente con las palomitas, y puedo asegurar que te sentías bastante cómoda hace unos momentos", le respondió Rapunzel, y la última parte guiñándole el ojo, "incluso no me sorprendería que la excusa de que Anna no pudo ir fue solo eso, una mentira para pasar tiempo con Jack", término de decirle Rapunzel, mientras Merida solo reía, y Elsa por su parte veía a Rapunzel con la boca abierta.

"¿Cómo esperas que me guste Jack?, ni siquiera lo conozco-", le argumentó Elsa, pero Rapunzel volvió a interrumpirla.

"Por eso aceptaste la cita, para conocerlo mejor", le respondió Rapunzel emocionada, como si hubiera descubierto el secreto del área 51.

"No me estas entendiendo, no puedoo enamorarme de alguien que apenas conozco", trató Elsa de volver a defenderse.

"En ese caso, solo hay una respuesta", empezó a decir Rapunzel, pero más para sí misma que para las demás.

"Grac-"

"¡Es amor verdadero!", le dijo emocionada, causando que Elsa la mirara como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, y Merida solo disfrutaba del espectáculo que ambas montaban frente a ella.

"Punzie, no lo entiendes, no me gusta Jack", le dijo Elsa de forma lenta por dos motivos, que la entendiera bien y claro, para no perder la cordura y terminar gritándoselo en la cara.

"¿Y si no te gusta, entonces quién?", le preguntó Rapunzel retándola.

"¿Por qué me debería de gustar alguien?", preguntó Elsa sin encontrarle lógica.

"No lo negaste, entonces debe de haber alguien más", le respondió Rapunzel sorprendida, "¿Quién es?", le pregunto con desesperación en cada palabra de la pregunta.

"Punz-"

"No es obvio, es Jim, está claro como el agua", le interrumpió Merida de manera normal, al contrario de Rapunzel.

"Tiene sentido", le dijo Rapunzel pensándoselo, "pero las señales son ciertas, siempre están juntos, se llevaron bien desde que se conocieron, y parece que siempre te hace reír; ¡Como no lo vi antes!, te gusta Jim Hawkins", le recrimino Rapunzel a Elsa, pero por alguna razón, Rapunzel no lograba convencerse a si misma de su propio argumento.

"Creo que tienen razón", les dijo Elsa, tomando desprevenidas a ambas amigas, las cuales no esperaban que lo admitiera.

"Elsa, juro que bromeaba para ver como Punzie sacaba una de sus teorías", se defendió Merida esperando que Elsa se lo replanteara.

"No, pero es que tienen razón, Punzie todo lo que dijiste de Jim es cierto, siempre está ahí para mí, siempre me río con él, y yo le importo mucho", le respondió Elsa, que ahora se hallaba contenta.

"¿Pero, no dijiste que no es posible enamorarte de alguien que apenas conoces?", le preguntó Rapunzel, que aún tenía el sentimiento de que no estaba bien.

"Nunca dije que estuviera enamorada de él, pero creo que puedo decir que me gusta", le contestó Elsa, mientras jugaba con sus manos y observaba el piso sonriendo.

"Bueno Elsa, tal vez tengas razón, en todo caso, creo que podemos discutirlo otro día, tengo que irme", les informo Merida, aunque sus palabras sonaban inseguras, como si ella al igual que Rapunzel no les gustara el nuevo de interés de Elsa por Jim.

Una vez que Merida se despidió, Elsa caminó hacia su laptop y empezó a escribir en ella.

"Elsa, ¿realmente crees que tú y Jim podrían ser algo?", le preguntó Rapunzel de manera sería pero siendo cariñosa sentándose junto a ella.

"En realidad no lo sé, pero por eso lo he invitado a que mañana salgamos", le dijo Elsa sonriendo, "no te preocupes no voy a apresurar nada, solo quiero saber que siento realmente por él", le aseguro a Rapunzel que la miraba dudosa.

"Me parece buena idea", le respondió Rapunzel, pero nuevamente sentía que mentía, "me voy a cambiar", le aviso a Elsa mientras tomaba su piyama.

"Buenas noches, me voy a ir durmiendo ya es tarde", le respondió Elsa mientras apagaba su laptop y la colocaba de vuelta en su escritorio.

"Muy bien, en ese caso buenas noches", le contestó Rapunzel antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Y una vez que Elsa apagó las luces de su parte de la habitación y se cubrió con las sabanas, empezó a pensar en cierto castaño, pero su mente no parecía muy convencida, porque Elsa se fue a dormir con la imagen de cierto peliblanco.

A la mañana siguiente Rapunzel fue despertada nuevamente por el sonido de su alarma, por lo que nuevamente espero a Merida para que la apagara, y no fue hasta después de varios segundos que recordó que no vivía con ella.

"Elsa discúlpame", le dijo mientras apagaba el despertador y se tallaba los ojos, pero lo curioso fue cuando no encontró a Elsa por ningún lado, lo extraño es que su cama estaba arreglada, por lo que se levantó al baño a buscarla, pero no estaba, pero pudo ver algo en el espejo, al acercarse bien empezó a distinguir un post it, por lo que después de echarse agua en la cara para despertar pudo leerla bien.

_Rapunzel, lamento irme as__í __sin avisar, pero Jim me invito a desayunar al caf__é __cerca de la escuela por lo que me he tenido que ir m__á__s temprano, espero verte en clases._

_Atte.: Elsa_

Parece que hablaba en serio, se dijo a si misma Rapunzel, sabía que Jim era un buen candidato, guapo, atlético, popular y divertido, pero por alguna razón no lo veía con Elsa y no entendía porque, así que sin darle más importancia decidió irse arreglando, se puso su blusa rosa pálido sin mangas, unos jeans blancos, converse blancos, y una chaqueta de mezclilla, se colocó un poco de maquillaje, su perfume, y por ultimo su cabello, el cual dejó suelto nuevamente.

Cuando Rapunzel se destinaba a preparar su mochila, alguien tocaba a su puerta, y su único pensamiento era Merida o uno de los chicos, por lo que con todo y el cepillo de dientes aun dentro de su boca abrió la puerta.

"Rapunzel", le saludó Flynn con su voz seductora que lograba que Rapunzel no pudiera mantenerse en pie; al principio Rapunzel no respondió nada, se quedó helada pensando en que hacer o decir, y pronto se dio cuenta del cepillo de dientes que pronto se quitó de la boca y escondió detrás de ella.

"Flynn, buenos días", le dijo sonriendo, pero sintiendo sus mejillas arder, "¿qué puedo hacer por ti?", le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

"Si vine por Elsa, porque no me responde el teléfono ni los mensajes, así que imagine que no tendría quien la llevara a la cafetería", le explico Flynn, pero claro, Rapunzel solo escuchaba 2 de 10 palabras que Flynn decía, "¿Entonces sabes dónde está?" le preguntó a Rapunzel la cual se quedó helada descifrando que le dijo, y cuando lo hizo se volvió a quedar muda, ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Qué tal si Flynn era de esos hermanos sobreprotectores?, ¿O si Elsa mantiene a Jim en secreto?, y después de darse cuenta que Flynn la observaba esperando una respuesta, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"Elsa fue a correr", y al decirse eso, Rapunzel tenía ganas de golpearse la cara contra la pared por no haber dicho otra tontería.

"¿Correr?"

"Si ya sabes, Elsa me dijo ayer en la noche que quería empezar bien el día, y que mejor que corriendo, ¿no lo crees?", le dijo Rapunzel agradeciendo porque su cerebro no le causo otro problema.

"Eso explica las llamadas", se dijo Flynn a sí mismo, "en ese caso, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme a desayunar?, no me gustaría que una dama como tu fuera sola", le preguntó Flynn tomando su mano, causando que Rapunzel tomara el color de un tomate y asintiera con la cabeza al sentir su lengua repentinamente demasiado grande para hablar.

Tomo sus cosas, cerro el cuarto con llave y caminó junto a Flynn a la cafetería, y a pesar de sentir las miradas de envidia de la población femenina de la escuela sobre ella, no le importaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y que la escuela entera se enterara de ese día.

Y mientras Rapunzel hacía fila junto a Flynn para comprar sus desayunos se percató de que Flynn aún no soltaba su mano, por lo que empezó a sonrojarse, pero pronto Flynn también se dio cuenta y la soltó, por lo que Rapunzel se sintió decepcionada.

"¿Vas a ir a mi fiesta verdad?", le preguntó Flynn.

"Por supuesto, no me la perdería por nada", le dijo entusiasmada, "porque ya sabes, con eso de que Elsa y tu comparten cumpleaños", se apresuró a decir para no sonar desesperada por la fiesta, pero sin darse Flynn ese último comentario lo deprimió un poco, pero lo ignoro.

Pronto ambos cayeron en silencio.

"Mira hay van Merida, Hiccup y Jack", y ante la mención de Jack, Flynn salió de la fila a paso furioso mientras Rapunzel se quedaba congelada en su lugar.

"Merida, no puedo creer que hayas sido tu, tarde toda la mañana quitándome la tinta de la frente", se quejaba Jack mientras entraba a la cafetería, y sus amigos sólo reían.

"Bueno Jack, es más sorprendente que anoche no te dieras cuenta que tenías escrito **IDIOTA**, en la frente, pareciera que tenías la mente ocupada", le dijo Hiccup, y lo último causando que Merida riera.

Y antes de que Jack pudiera responder algo, era tomado del brazo con fuerza y llevado hasta el jardín fuera de la cafetería.

"¡¿Qué te sucede?! Le gritó a Flynn una vez que se lo quitó de encima.

"Escúchame bien Frost", le dijo acorralándolo en el tronco de un árbol, "no quiero que le hagas nada a mi hermana", empezó a amenazarle.

"Flynn, yo-"

"Ambos sabemos que lo que te gusta es jugar un rato y luego dejarlo, nunca me había importado antes y lo sabes, pero si el tema incluye a mi hermana, no dudes que tomare cartas en el asunto", le amenazó tomándolo por el cuello de su playera azul oscuro.

"Woooh, calmado Flynn, no haré nada con tu hermana, lo juro", se defendió Jack.

"Más te vale que no quieras jugar con ella como lo hiciste con las gemelas Peri y Tink"

"No lo haré, lo juro por mi vida", le respondió Jack zafándose de su agarre.

"Eso esperó Jack, no me gustaría tener que golpearte", le dijo dando un paso atrás.

"¿Entonces estamos bien?", preguntó Jack inseguro.

"Si estamos bien", le dijo Flynn con un tono diferente, ahora más calmado.

"Creo que deberías volver con Punzie"

Y ante la mención de ella, Flynn corrió rápidamente pues recordó que la había dejado en la fila, y pronto Jack volvió a entrar a la cafetería, pensando en lo que Flynn le había dicho o más bien exigido.

Y ninguno de los dos se había percatado que detrás de ellos eran observados.

"¿Jack que fue todo eso?", le preguntó Hiccup preocupado.

"Sólo Flynn amenazándome con no lastimar a su hermana".

"Ya era hora", le respondió Merida.

"Oye, yo nunca lastimaría a Elsa", se defendió Jack.

"Jack quisiera creerte, pero tienes una larga lista de chicas a las que te has lastimado, y siendo honesta Elsa me agrada, y si la lástimas me uniré a Flynn para lastimarte", le dijo Merida apuntándole con un tenedor, "ahora díganme que quieren desayunar me toca a mí traerlo", les dijo cambiando el tema, y dirigiéndose a la fila.

Y mientras tanto, caminando juntos se hallaban Elsa y Jim.

"¿Entonces te gusto ir a desayunar conmigo?", le preguntó Jim mientras caminaban.

"Me encanto, gracias", respondió ella sonriendo.

"Me alegró, aunque me siento mal que hoy sólo te tengo en una clase", le dijo Jim, causando que a Elsa se le cayera la sonrisa, "no te pongas triste Elsa", le dijo Jim, a lo que Elsa rápidamente se volteó sonrojada.

"No estoy triste, sólo no se con quién me tocara y será extraño no tenerte, es todo", le dijo ella de manera segura sin voltear a verlo.

"Lo que mejor te ayude a dormir", le respondió mientras ambos entraban a la cafetería.

"Eres un tonto", le dijo ella golpeándolo en el brazo.

"Elsa, Jim", los llamaron, y al voltear, ambos vieron a Merida que los llamaba por lo que fueron a su mesa.

Y antes de que Elsa pudiera sentarse su hermano la llamaba desde su mesa, "vuelvo en un rato", les dijo a todos mientras caminaba hacia su hermano.

"¿Y dónde estaban?", preguntó Hiccup mientras comía.

"Elsa y yo fuimos a desayunar al café", les dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a Jack, el cual casi se atraganta con un trozo de pan, "¿Jack estas bien?", le preguntó mientras todos en la mesa lo veían con preocupación.

"Si lo estoy, sólo ocupo un poco de aire", les mintió mientras salía al jardín donde momentos atrás era amenazado por Flynn.

Pronto se recargo en el tronco del árbol y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado.

"Oh, eres tu Jack", le dijo una voz alegre desde una de las ramas de los árboles.

Y antes de que Jack pudiera preguntar quién era, Alice asomo su cara, causando que Jack riera un poco.

"¿Qué haces aquí Alice?", le preguntó mientras subía a la rama donde ella se encontraba.

"No lo sé, por alguna razón pensé que sería buena idea, tomar mi desayuno en este árbol", le respondió ella sonriendo.

"Si lo pones de ese modo, puedo ver porque, la vista es increíble desde aquí", dijo Jack mientras observaba a través de las hojas.

"Lo mejor de todo es que nadie nos ve", le dijo ella de repente.

…"Alice, ¿de casualidad has estado espiando desde aquí?", preguntó el con vergüenza de que haya visto cuando Flynn lo amenazó.

"Si y no, siempre estoy aquí, y la gente suele pasar por aquí sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, muchas veces ignoro lo que pasa, y otras veces mi curiosidad es más fuerte", le explicó ella.

"¿Y hoy por ejemplo has visto algo fuera de lo común?"

"Me gustaría responder eso, pero lo único que llegue a ver, estoy segura que esa persona quisiera mantenerlo en secreto", le respondió a Jack, causando que el dejara salir un suspiro. "¿Y qué te trae por aquí?"

"Creo que ocupo acomodar mis ideas, y pensé que el aire fresco es una buena idea".

"Si el problema es una chica probablemente ella también este confundida", le dijo Alice sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Co-"

"Tienes la mirada perdida, tus ojos brillan más, y no encuentro otra razón por la que puedas necesitar acomodar tus ideas"

Jack no podía creer lo que Alice le decía, era verdad, todo el tiempo solo pensaba en Elsa, por más que se engañara de que solo quería su amistad, se mentía así mismo, pero aun tendría que resolver el sí solo quería una noche con ella, o algo más.

"Ahora recuerda Jack, si tu estas confundido, ella debe de estar aún más confundida, solo ten en cuenta eso", le dijo Alice mientras tomaba sus cosas, "Espero verte en clases", le dijo ella bajando de la rama del árbol, mientras Jack se quedaba un rato más pensando en las palabras de Alice.


	8. Mas que apariencias

**Capítulo 8**

Después de pasar un largo rato sobre la rama del árbol, Jack se rindió y bajo de el para dirigirse a su clase, iba 5 minutos tarde, pero el realmente no tenía prisa por llegar.

Al llegar a su clase, sabiendo que iba tarde al abrir la puerta todas las miradas se posaron en él, pero como aún estaba de mal humor ignoro a todos en el salón y espero a que su maestra hablara.

"Primera semana y llegando tarde parece ser Señor Frost", empezó su maestra a sermonearlo, pero Jack que sabía que esa maestra era incapaz de ser estricta solo la ignoro, "tiene suerte que hoy sea expresión creativa, no pierda más tiempo y tome asiento junto a la joven nueva", eso despertó a Jack de su trance, y cuando puso su vista donde la maestra indico fue cuando la vio, si era Elsa, para Jack solo había una explicación, el destino, y cuando empezó a buscar por el salón, también se percató de que Jim no estaba por ninguna parte, así que olvidando el enojo que tenia se fue a sentar junto a ella.

Como era un salón de arte, en vez de bancas, caballetes y taburetes individuales, y suerte la de Jack que Elsa no tenía a nadie a su lado.

"Hey Jack", lo saludaron, y cuando volteó, se dio cuenta que detrás de Elsa se hallaba Hiccup, y Jack se sintió que se le subía el color, ¿Cómo era posible que no había notado a Hiccup?, ignorando ese pensamiento saludo a Hiccup de vuelta.

"¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?", le interrumpió Hiccup antes de que Jack pudiera saludar a Elsa.

"Hablaba con Alice", fue todo lo que le respondió, no era totalmente la verdad, pero tampoco era mentira.

"¿Alice?, como Alice, la rubia extraña", le interrumpió Hiccup nuevamente sorprendido.

"Si, esa misma Alice", le respondió algo enojado, en primera porque era la segunda vez que le interrumpía tratar de hablar con Elsa, y en segunda porque Alice era su amiga y no le gustaba que hablaran así de ella.

Hiccup que captó a su amigo enojado no le dijo nada más y regresó a su pintura. Jack se sintió culpable por gritarle a su amigo, pero aun así no soportaba que insultaran a Alice, así que decidió que lo hablaría después con él.

"tss, Elsa", empezó a hablarle, pero ella ni siquiera volteaba a verlo.

"Elsa, hey", le dijo un poco más fuerte, pero ella de nuevo lo ignoro.

"Elsa", esta vez le dijo con un tono normal, pero nuevamente ella no respondía.

"¡Maldición!", grito Jack atrayendo la atención de varios de sus compañeros y de su maestra, la cual solo lo ignoro y volvió a leer su libro.

"Jack, hola no vi cuando llegaste", le dijo Elsa mientras se quitaba un par de audífonos, y Jack solo podía sentirse como un completo idiota.

Y antes de saludarla otro pensamiento le ganó, "¿escuchas a Bon Jovi?", le preguntó Jack entusiasmado, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió estúpido por haberse mostrado de esa manera ante ella.

Ella bajó la cabeza un poco sonrojada, "si, es mi banda favorita, según Anna voy a quedarme sorda por escuchar la música tan alta", le respondió ella sonriendo aun sin levantar la vista.

Jack podía sentirse sonrojar también, Elsa solo se volvía cada vez más perfecta, pero al ver que ella se sentía apenada y tal vez incomoda, y el en realidad no sabía que decir, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted", _empezó a cantar en voz baja para que solo Elsa lo escuchara.

"Jack, ¿Qué haces?", le preguntó sonriendo.

"_No silent prayer for the faith-departed", _continuó cantando, mientras Elsa solo reía.

"_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd You're gonna hear my voice When I shout it out loud", _continuó cantando aun en voz baja, solo para Elsa y parecía disfrutarlo porque ella no dejaba de reír.

"_It's my life, It's now or never", _pero esta vez el que cantaba no era el si no Elsa, y para Jack aun cuando cantaba en voz baja, su voz seguía sonando hermosa.

"_I ain't gonna live forever__"_, volvio Jack a tomar la canción.

"_I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)"_, le interrumpió Elsa, pero eso no detuvo a Jack de cantar el coro.

Después de eso, Elsa no pudo evitar soltar varias carcajadas que escondía con su mano para no llamar la atención.

Jack por su parte también sonreía, pero en realidad no sabía porque, claro hacer el ridículo con Elsa podía ser una razón, pero ser el causante de que Elsa riera también tenía que ver, le encantaba su sonrisa, y el sonido de su risa, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban-

"Escucha esto", le dijo Elsa sacándolo de su trance.

"¿Qué dijiste?", le respondió Jack sin entender que sucedía.

"Ponte esto", le ordeno ella sonriéndole entregándole uno de sus audífonos.

Jack se colocó el audífono, e inmediatamente identifico la canción.

"¿Cómo supiste que Aerosmith es mi banda favorita?", le preguntó Jack emocionado.

"No lo sabía, solo creí que te gustaría la canción", le respondió Elsa sonriendo, pero por dentro estaba igual de emocionada que Jack.

"¿Bromeas verdad?, solo escucha el solo de Joe Perry", le dijo Jack entusiasmado mientras fingía tocar una guitarra.

Elsa solo reía, pero de nuevo, ella estaba entusiasmada, poca gente de su edad escuchaba esa música, mucho menos conocerla.

Después de que Jack terminara con "su solo de guitarra", ambos regresaron a sus respectivas pinturas, mientras escuchaban el playlist de Elsa.

Pasaron cuatro canciones, y Jack aun seguía con su pintura en blanco, no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

"Elsa, ¿Qué dibujas?", le preguntó acercándose a ella para ver su pintura, pero Elsa rápido volteo el cuadro.

"No lo puedes ver, no quiero que me copies", le respondió ella, no sonaba molesta pero si seria.

"Ok, no lo hare, calmada", le respondió Jack regresando a su pintura en blanco.

Pasaron los minutos y las canciones, y no fue hasta que África de Toto empezó a sonar, que a Jack se le ocurrió que pintar, "_The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation"._

Y durante el resto de la clase ninguno se dijo nada, pero Jack sentía que no había necesidad, a pesar de que no lo admitiera aun, él sabía que él y Elsa tenían una conexión, y Elsa por su parte igualmente lo sentía, pero ella estaba tan confundida que lo único que hizo fue negar esos sentimientos.

"Clase pueden ir guardando todo, el Jueves lo terminan, y se presenta el Martes para calificación", anunció la maestra volviendo a retomar su libro sin prestar atención a su clase.

"¿Puedo saber que dibujas?", le preguntó Elsa a Jack mientras se quitaba los audífonos y guardaba sus cosas.

"No lo creo", le respondió Jack de manera seria, tratando de no reír, mientras tomaba su pintura y la volteaba para que Elsa no la viera.

"¿Por qué no?", le preguntó ella siguiendo su juego, con las manos en las caderas.

"Simple justicia, tu no me dejaste ver tu pintura, tú no puedes ver la misma", le dijo mientras caminaba dejándola atrás, pero en realidad era porque quería reír, pero obviamente Elsa no le iba a ganar.

"Muy bien Frost, bien jugado, pero lo descubriré antes de la presentación la próxima semana", lo retó ella mientras caminaba junto a él, y después le entregaba la pintura a la maestra para que la guardara.

"No, si yo descubro que pintaste primero", continuo él, "Y para hacerlo más divertido, ¿Por qué no apostamos?"

Elsa que trataba de no reír, cruzo los brazos y mantuvo una pose serena, -no has de abrir tu corazón-, y cuando ese pensamiento paso por su mente, varios recuerdos vinieron con él.

"¿Entonces qué dice?", le preguntó Jack, que no se percató de que Elsa no lo había escuchado.

"¿Acepto…?", le dijo Elsa insegura, al no saber que había aceptado.

"En ese caso ya dijiste, el perdedor paga la comida del otro", le dijo Jack sonriendo, causando que Elsa se sonrojara, ¿acaso había aceptado una cita con Jack Frost?, pero su orgullo era más grande que eso y solo movió la cabeza en señal de sí, y antes de que Jack pudiera decir algo más, el celular de Elsa empezó a sonar.

"Perdón tengo que contestar, te veo después", le dijo mientras salía del salón con sus cosas, dejando a Jack un poco decepcionado, pero contento porque al menos se había asegurado una segunda cita con Elsa.

Jack que no sabía a donde había ido Elsa, mejor se fue directo a su siguiente clase, y para su suerte Merida estaba ahí, y como había llegado temprano alcanzo a sentarse junto a ella.

"¿Qué tal arte Jack?", le preguntó Merida mientras sacaba un cuaderno de su mochila.

"Bien", le respondió Jack para evitar que sospechara, si se enterara no lograría callarla en un buen rato.

"¿Volviste a estar solo acaso?", le preguntó Merida sonriendo por lo que Jack sabía que respuesta esperaba.

"No, estuve con Hiccup", le respondió, y volvió a sentirse culpable por como lo había tratado, "¿Qué hay de ti?", le pregunto para olvidar su remordimiento.

"Estuve con Rapunzel, pero siendo honesta hubiera preferido no estarlo, sabes que la quiero como a una hermana, pero toda la clase se la paso hablando de como Flynn la acompaño a comprar su desayuno, y que se enojó cuándo la abandono, pero que luego se le olvido cuando se disculpó, y bla bla bla, el punto es que van a tener una cita la próxima semana", le terminó Merida de contar, sonaba irritada, por lo que Jack solo se rio, sabía que enojar a Merida en esos momentos, solo lo volvería el candidato ideal para ser disparado con una de sus flechas.

Pronto Jack volvió a sentirse molesto al ver a Peter entrar al salón, pero para su suerte Peter se había sentado lejos de él, y pronto se alegró cuando vio a Alice entrando al salón.

"Que sorpresa Jack", le dijo Alice contenta, tomando asiento frente a Merida.

"Hola Alice, ¿conoces a Merida?", le preguntó causando que Merida saliera de su trance, y observara a ver a Jack como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza.

"Claro que sí, eres la campeona de arquería de la escuela, y la única mujer en el equipo de lucha de la escuela, toda la escuela te conoce", le dijo con el mismo tono feliz que solía mostrar.

"Gracias Alice", le respondió Merida algo incomoda.

Después de varios segundos de incomodidad Alice empezó a leer un libro, y Merida le paso una nota a Jack.

_¿Desde cuándo tú y Alice son amigos?_, Jack rodó los ojos, ¿no de nuevo?

_No sé qué traen contra Alice, pero es bastante agradable cuando llegas a conocerla._

_Es una chica bastante rara Jack, siempre está sola._

_No es rara, solo es diferente, y si está sola es porque la gente no se da la oportunidad de conocerla_, le escribió Jack, y al voltear a ver a Merida, ella pudo ver que Jack decía la verdad.

_Muy bien Jack, le daré una oportunidad_, y Jack se calmó al leer la nota, "gracias", le dijo con los labios sin articular ningún sonido.

"Confiare en ti", le dijo Merida de la misma manera, mientras llamaba la atención de Alice tocando su hombro.

Y antes de que Jack pudiera saber de qué hablaban, pudo ver a Elsa entrando al salón, por lo que rápido se levantó.

"Elsa por aquí", empezó a llamarle sin importarle que todos los demás voltearan a verlo.

Elsa pronto tomo asiento junto a Jack, "hola Merida", la saludó.

Y antes de que Merida pudiera responder, Jack la interrumpió.

"Elsa, te presentó a Alice", le dijo Jack, para luego voltear con Merida, mientras Elsa y Alice hablaban.

"¿Entonces?", le susurró Jack a Merida.

"Lo admito, la chica es bastante agradable", admitió Merida de mala gana.

"Te lo dije"

"Eso no le quita lo rara, pero tienes razón juzgue a Alice sin conocerla", le volvió a decir Merida, y antes de que Jack pudiera responder, el maestro entro al salón y Jack juraría que vio a Peter observándolo.

Como era clase de literatura, el profesor les explico que tendrían que leer un libro de su elección y hacer un resumen para la siguiente semana.

"Déjame adivinar, vas a elegir Harry Potter", le dijo Jack a Elsa.

"Lo tenía pensado, pero entonces no sería un reto, elegiré un libro de Julio Verne", le dijo Elsa con superioridad, "¿Qué hay de ti?", le preguntó Elsa, retándolo con una ceja levantada.

Jack siguió su juego, "Pues yo, si le entregare un reporte de Harry Potter", le respondió.

"¿Has leído los libros o planeas entregarle un reporte de la película?", volvió Elsa a retarlo.

"No, no los he leído, pero lo hare, si lo hago de la película entonces no será un reto", le contestó remarcando lo último, causando que Elsa riera.

"¿Qué hay de ti Alice?", le preguntó Jack, mientras Jack prestaba atención a la respuesta de la rubia.

"Creo que algo de Edgar Allan Poe", les respondió.

"Parece que te gusta la lectura oscura", le dijo Elsa sorprendida.

"Creo que a veces, no me gusta generalizarme y solo disfrutar de un género en la vida", respondió Alice, dejando a Jack y a Elsa sin saber que decir.

"¿Y qué hay de ti Merida?", preguntó Jack, para no tener que contestar a lo que dijo Alice.

"Es lo que estoy viendo, le estoy preguntando a Hiccup sobre un libro que me recomiende", les dijo sin despegar la vista de su teléfono.

Pronto la clase termino, y Jack y Elsa se despidieron de Alice y Merida que tenían clases diferentes.

Jack estaba a punto de decirle algo a Elsa cuando ella entro a su salón corriendo a abrazar a Jim, causando que a Jack le hirviera la sangre de los celos.

"Elsa que bueno que llegas, te guarde un asiento", le dijo Jim mostrando el asiento junto a él.

"Gracias Jim", le respondió Elsa sonriendo mientras jugaba con sus manos, y Jack no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, al ver que Elsa se sonrojaba y no por él, sino por Jim.

Jack iba tomar lugar atrás de Elsa, pero cambio de parecer cuando vio a Flynn entrando, por lo que tomo asiento detrás de Jim.

"Elsa que bueno que te veo", le saludó Flynn abrazándola.

"Flynn te vi en la mañana", le respondió Elsa cansada pero sin dejar sonreír, y fue cuando Jack se preguntó hace cuanto que no se veían.

Después de eso saludo a Jim y a Jack, como si la amenaza horas antes nunca hubiera tomado lugar.

La clase resulto ser horrible para Jack, Peter había llegado tarde y el único lugar disponible era junto a él, así que Jack no solo tenía que soportar como Jim y Elsa platicaban amistosamente, sino también la sola presencia de Peter le provocaba ganas de aventarse por la ventana.

Así que una vez que la clase termino, sin pensar en nadie más, Jack salió huyendo del salón, sin percatarse de que Elsa lo observaba preocupada.

Una vez llegó a la cafetería sus amigos ya estaban ahí.

"Bueno pásenme que quieren de comer, esta vez es mi turno", les dijo Merida, y todos escribieron en un papel que querían.

Pronto Merida regresó con sus comidas, y Merida, Jack y Hiccup, tuvieron que soportar a Rapunzel hablar de Flynn toda la comida.

"Lo mejor será que nos inscribamos en los talleres de una vez, ya comienzan el Viernes y lo mejor es alcanzar lugar", propuso Hiccup, y los cuatro aceptaron.

Y una vez que los cuatro se inscribieron a sus respectivos talleres, decidieron ir al árbol cerca del centro de reunión, donde solían pasar la tarde.

Mientras Rapunzel dibujaba mientras escuchaba música, y Merida veía una película en su iPad, Jack aprovecho para disculparse con Hiccup, el cual adelantaba tarea.

"Hiccup"

"¿Qué ocurre?", le respondió Hiccup sin despegar la vista de su tarea.

"Perdón"

"¿Por qué?", respondió sin levantar la vista.

"Por lo de la clase de arte, no estuvo bien"

"No pasa nada, Romeo tenía que conquistar a Julieta", le respondió Hiccup, causando que Jack riera.

"Pero en realidad eso no fue lo que me molesto", le confeso Jack de manera seria.

"¿Entonces qué?", le preguntó Hiccup que dejó de prestarle atención a su tarea.

"Me molesto la forma en la que hablaste de Alice", le respondió Jack otra vez de manera seria.

"¿Jack de que hablas?, solo dije que era extraña", le dijo Hiccup sin entender.

"Exacto, no la conoces y aun así la juzgaste como los demás", le dijo Jack algo molesto.

"Hmmm, creo que tienes razón Jack, no hace mucho yo estaba en su lugar", le respondió Hiccup de manera sincera, a lo que Jack le sonrió sabiendo a que se refería.

Después de eso ambos volvieron a lo que hacían, hasta que Hiccup rompió el silencio.

"Estas cambiando Jack", le dijo, y antes de que Jack pudiera reclamar, Hiccup volvió a tomar la palabra "me enorgulleces", le termino de decir, y Jack sabía muy bien a que se refería, por lo que no respondió nada y se acomodó en la rama del árbol para dormir.

Hiccup lo dijo con sinceridad, Jack nunca fue mala persona, pero desde que sucedió el accidente, Jack se volvió más rebelde, y desde el internado y Tooth, Jack se había convertido en un casanova al cual solo le preocupaba su imagen y reputación, por lo que Hiccup le alegraba saber que el Jack de antes volvía ser el mismo Jackson que conoció en el kínder, y tal vez, solo tal vez, cierta rubia era la causante de los cambios en Jack.


	9. De buenas a primeras

**Capítulo 9**

Elsa se encontraba con Jim y con Kenai en los jardines observando los múltiples puestos donde podrían elegir una actividad extracurricular.

Kenai y Jim hablaban animosamente entre ellos mientras Elsa no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de Jack, '¿Por qué habría salido con tanta prisa?' '¿Se sentirá mal?', pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ambos chicos que llamaban su atención.

"Perdón, ¿qué?" preguntó Elsa avergonzada al realizar que los había estado ignorando.

"Bienvenida al planeta Tierra Elsa, es un gusto tenerte de vuelta" le dijo Jim mientras Kenai reía, "te preguntábamos que actividades elegirás".

"Ohm, no lo sé, ¿es obligatorio?"

"Lamento decirte que si" le dijo Kenai, causando que Elsa dejara caer su cabeza mientras murmuraba algo en voz baja causando que sus amigos rieran.

Jim abrazo a Elsa por los hombros atrayéndola a él, "vamos Elsa, no puede ser tan difícil escoger dos actividades, la escuela tiene una gran-"

"¡DOS! ¿Qué no se conforman con una?" le interrumpió Elsa.

"Bueno si, es una actividad artística y una deportiva"

Kenai que veía como su amiga sufría sonrió al recordar la misma rabieta que él había hecho en su primer año, "te acostumbraras solo tienes que encontrar aquello que te apasione y si no te gusta siempre puedes renunciar y buscar una actividad nueva".

Elsa que no era fan de conocer gente solo lo miro escéptica pero no dijo nada y dejo que Jim la guiara por varios puestos.

"¿Dónde está Guy?, no lo veo desde… en realidad no lo veo desde ayer" preguntó Elsa sintiéndose culpable por no haber notado la ausencia de su amigo.

Kenai rio pero se compuso al ver que Elsa lo decía en serio, "Guy o mejor dicho el Romeo del siglo 21 fue a ver a su querida Julieta".

"Oh mejor dicho a acosarla desde algún arbusto" le dijo Jim, "veras, el joven Guy pudo haberse enamorado de alguna chica dulce, tierna y tal vez tímida" empezó a explicarle al ver su confusión, "pero en su lugar escogió no solo a la única chica del equipo de lucha, sino también a la hija del entrenador de football americano, por lo que te imaginaras en que lio se ha metido".

"¿Y ella siente algo por el?" preguntó Elsa que pensaba que aquello era romántico.

"La chica está loca por Guy pero ninguno se atreve a dar el primer paso" le dijo Kenai sin darle importancia, "posiblemente la conoces tengo entendido es un año menor, probablemente conoce a tu hermana".

Elsa sonrió realizando que tenían razón "conociendo a Anna ella debe tener una versión extendida de su historia".

Y era verdad, Anna tenía el talento de que la gente le soltara sus secretos por lo que no sería extraño que tuviera la noticia entera.

"¿Qué te parece Salsa?" le preguntó Jim entregándole a Elsa un folleto del puesto.

Elsa solo observó el folleto sin tomarlo y siguió caminando con Jim aun abrazándola "lo siento pero no bailo".

"Tengo el presentimiento de que esto nos tomara todo el día" les dijo Kenai que los seguía.

"Entonces empecemos por ustedes" le inquirió Elsa que poco a poco perdía su paciencia al no encontrar ni una sola actividad en la que pudiera pasar el resto del año.

"Ese es el problema Elsa" le empezó a explicar Jim llamando su atención, "ambos sabemos que deportes y actividades artísticas tomar".

Elsa lo observo escéptica "Con que sí, eh ¿Cuáles son si se podría saber?" preguntó con la esperanza de que mintieran y también estuvieran indecisos al igual que ella.

"Football americano y música" respondió Jim orgulloso.

"¿Musica?" preguntó Elsa al no imaginárselo siendo del tipo musical.

"Tocar la guitarra" aquello la sorprendió, planeaba preguntarle también sobre el football pues no se veía como un jugador de football, pero se lo ahorro para no sonar prejuiciosa.

"Oh ¿y qué hay de ti Kenai?"

"Carpintería y cuidado del planeta"

"¿Cuál es cuál?" pregunto Elsa sin entender cuál podría ser un deporte.

Kenai sonrió, no era la primera vez que le preguntaban lo mismo "Cuidado del planeta cuenta como actividad deportiva, nos enseñan primeros auxilios, supervivencia y una vez al mes nos vamos de campamento"

Elsa quedo impresionada no tenía idea que una escuela pudiera ofrecer aquella diversidad de actividades, o al menos no en Noruega.

Jim notaba como esos pequeños detalles impresionaban a Elsa, pero deicidio guardárselo para sí mismo "continuemos, aún tenemos nos queda todo el día para que encuentres dos actividades".

Elsa dejo salir un sonido de irritabilidad pero los siguió a ambos por los diversos puestos y como Kenai había previsto les tomo casi tres horas que Elsa por fin se decidiera por un deporte y una actividad artística.

Y ahora los tres amigos se hallaban descansando en la heladería de la escuela que gracias a los descuentos que la pizzería tenia, se hallaba casi vacía.

"Misión cumplida" les dijo Jim entregándole a cada uno sus respectivos helados.

"Que gracioso" le respondió Elsa con sarcasmo, mientras sus amigos solo reían.

"¿A qué horas dijo Guy que llegaría?" preguntó Jim.

Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera responder, entrando a toda velocidad a la heladería y parándose a recuperar el aire en el marco de la entrada se hallaba nada menos que Guy.

Los tres amigos solo observaban esperando una explicación.

"¿Tienen tiempo para una larga historia?" preguntó tomando asiento en su mesa.

"Siempre que tenga que ver con Eep" respondió Elsa acomodándose para escuchar mejor.

Guy se sorprendió por su respuesta pero recordó con quien se hallaban al ver a Jim y a Kenai por lo que dejo salir un suspiro antes de responder "en ese caso están de suerte".

Y los tres amigos acercaron sus rostros a Guy esperando que iniciara.

"¿Ninguno entiende el concepto de la privacidad verdad?"

Y los tres amigos negaron sin despegar sus miradas de Guy que no le quedo de otra más que relatar los eventos del día.

Jack y sus amigos hacían fila en la pizzería, llevaban 20 minutos hay, pero valía la pena la espera, o al menos es lo que Jack se decía a sí mismo para no caer en la locura.

"¿Cuánto más?" preguntó Merida irritada.

´Parece que nuevamente los únicos pacientes aquí somos Punzie- y retiro lo dicho' pensó al ver a su amiga quejándose junto con Merida y Jack.

"Les propongo algo-"

Jack rápidamente lo interrumpió "¿Qué tu compras la pizza y te esperamos en el dormitorio?" y sus tres amigos lo observaron rogando con sus miradas.

Hiccup suspiro antes de ceder "con la condición-"

"Nosotros pagamos tu parte, aquí está" le interrumpió ahora Merida sacando dinero de su cartera y entregándoselo, y antes de que Hiccup pudiera articular cualquier palabra Jack y Rapunzel también le entregaron sus respectivas partes y antes de siquiera poder pestañear sus amigos se hallaban fuera del restaurante.

Hiccup sonrió para sí mismo y espero en su lugar.

Sus amigos mientras tanto se hallaban camino a la tienda de víveres.

Una vez dentro se abastecieron de refrescos, chocolates y frituras; en su camino a la caja registradora Rapunzel salió corriendo de ahí escondiéndose detrás de uno de los estantes.

Merida y Jack observaron hacia donde Rapunzel había estado observando y al ver de qué, o mejor dicho quien, Jack sintió como se le bajaba el poco color que tenia de la cara.

"Merida, Jack, que sorpresa encontrarlos" les saludó Flynn.

Merida lo saludó como de costumbre y Jack por su parte forzó una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Qué bueno que los encuentro, este Sábado en la noche tendremos una pre fiesta de bienvenida en el gimnasio y como es privada la contraseña es –almendra- ¿los veré hay?"

"¿Por qué no?" le dijo Merida sin mucho entusiasmo como solía ser cada vez que alguien traía el tema de una fiesta.

"Jack espero verte a ti también y no olviden invitar a Punzie y a Hiccup" les avisó antes de irse con Miguel y Tulio.

Jack se había quedado congelado, se había metido en un gran lio.

Merida notó que en todo el rato Jack no había articulado ni una sola palabra "¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua?"

"Merida tienes que ayudarme" le dijo rápidamente aferrándose a los hombros de su amiga.

Pero antes de que Merida pudiera hacer o decirle algo Punzie apareció a su lado "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué les dijo? ¿Habló de mi acaso?"

"Alto los dos" les interrumpió callándolos "solo nos invitó a una fiesta el Sábado a la que por cierto estas invitada" le dijo Merida causando que Rapunzel tuviera uno de sus ataques.

"Ahora Frost ¿Cuál es el problema?"

Jack se hallaba molesto pero al mismo tiempo nervioso, una nueva faceta en el "¿Qué no escuchaste? La fiesta es este Sábado, es lo que sucede"

"No veo cual es el problema" le contestó Merida esperando que Jack se callara.

"El _**problema**_ es" le dijo enfatizando la palabra problema "tengo una cita con Elsa el Sábado"

"Asunto resuelto, llévala a la fiesta como tu cita"

"Merida si hago eso Flynn me dejara en muletas por al menos 6 meses" le dijo expresando su dilema mientras Merida se cuestionaba por qué no se quedó ella en lugar de Hiccup, el sabría qué hacer, siempre tenía las respuestas.

"Cancela la cita entonces"

"Estas loca, no le voy a cancelar, me costó demasiado armarme de valor y preguntarle"

Merida se hallaba al borde de su paciencia 'Jack es igual de testarudo como es de hueco' pensó esperando un milagro, pero Jack no dejaba de hablar y Rapunzel seguía sin callarse sobre investigar que se pondría Flynn que pudiera combinar con su ropa.

"¡Sabes que Frost! Se hombre por una vez en tu vida, ¿qué si su hermano te amenaza? Que te amenace todo lo que quiera ¿que acaso vas a irte para atrás solo porque te lo ordena alguien? NO, Vas ponerte los pantalones y mostrar quien manda" reclamó Merida enojada esperando que así Jack se callaría de una vez por todas, no le importaba que todos en la tienda la observarán, lo que importaba es que Jack por fin se había callado.

"¡Tienes razón Merida Flynn no me intimida!, es más iré a recordarle a Elsa de nuestros planes y es más la llevare como mi cita a la fiesta de Flynn" le dijo Jack orgulloso de sí mismo saliendo de la tienda.

'Idiota, lo único que tenías que hacer era cambiar la cita al Domingo ya que Flynn estuviera con resaca incapaz de articular siquiera su propio nombre, no asegurar tu funeral' pensó mientras escaneaban sus productos.

"Rapunzel vámonos, esperaremos a los chicos en su habitación" le dijo Merida mientras esperaba que por algún milagro Jack recapacitara antes de cometer alguna tontería.

-Elsa ¿Dónde estás? Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente- le mandó Jack desde su teléfono.

-Estoy en la heladería ¿te encuentras bien? Hoy saliste de clases casi huyendo- respondió ella y poco después el tomo aquello como una invitación por lo que salió corriendo hacia la heladería sin esperar que Elsa respondiera de vuelta., Jack sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, ella se preocupaba por él.

-No es nada importante, pero necesito hablar contigo, te veré en la heladería llego en 5- le dijo

Al llegar a la heladería entró sin rastro de cansancio, traía la adrenalina por los aires por lo que no sabía que sería capaz de hacer.

"Jack llegaste" le dijo Elsa contenta caminando hacia él.

Él sonrió al ver que ella lo esperaba, pero el sentimiento no duro mucho al ver que donde Elsa antes se encontraba se hallaba Jim, el cual no lucia muy contento por su repentina aparición.

"¿Podemos hablar?" se apresuró Jack a preguntar, a lo que Elsa temiendo que Jack se hallara preocupado o en algún problema asintió.

"Vuelvo en poco" les avisó a sus amigos tomando su bolso y saliendo de la heladería donde Jack la esperaba.

Una vez ella se encontraba frente a Jack, el abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de un teléfono.

"Que pena, espera un poco prometo que no durara mucho" le dijo Elsa tomando su teléfono.

-_Hola_-

Jack se acercó a ella esperando escuchar su conversación, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-_Anna tregere- _(Anna más despacio)

Al menos ahora sabia o alcanzo a entender que hablaba con Anna por lo que no se preocupó de que fuera Jim.

-_Hvis Anna gå til festen med-_ (si Anna iré a la fiesta con el) respondió sonrojándose, lo que llamó la atención de Jack.

-_Jeg er ikke sikker på om du bør gå ... du vet jeg taler etter- _(No estoy segura si deberías ir...sabes que lo hablamos después)

"Perdón por eso ¿qué ibas a decirme?" le preguntó guardando su teléfono.

Aquella energía que Jack tuvo momentos atrás ahora había decidido dejarlo a su suerte.

"Yo bueno… solo quería saber, si…" Buscaba que decir pero le fallaba la memoria "¿el sábado sigue en pie? ¿Me refiero aun saldrás conmigo?" preguntó nervioso.

"Claro que si Jack ¿pensabas que cancelaria?"

"Bueno es que yo… ah, pensé que cancelarias por la fiesta de tu hermano" le dijo siendo la primera excusa que se le ocurrió.

"No, nada de eso, me refiero a que, aun iré a la fiesta, pero primero saldré contigo, Elsa Arendelle siempre cumple su palabra" le aseguró ella sonriendo, causando que la seguridad de Jack volviera.

"Entonces ¿qué dices si vamos juntos a la fiesta?" le preguntó emocionado, pero vio que ella bajo su mirada.

"Perdón Jack, es solo que Jim ya me invitó" respondió ella apenada.

"Oye no te preocupes, solo era el ir como amigos, en todo caso te veo después tengo que irme" le dijo Jack y después salió corriendo, se sentía completamente idiota y aparte de eso sentía una nueva emoción que no recordaba haber sentido antes, pero la ignoro y continuó su camino a su dormitorio.

"¿Elsa todo bien?" le preguntó Jim tomando su mano mientras ella retomaba su asiento.

Elsa solo sonrió, no quería preocupar a nadie "si, todo está perfecto" pero no era así y ella lo sabía, '¿pero qué puedo hacer?' pensó 'Jack es un buen chico, pero Jim me gusta' o al menos es lo que quería creer, "Guy no terminaste de contar que sucedió después de que el papá de Eep te viera" dijo para evitar que la atención se centrara en ella.

Su plan funciono pues todos ahora retomaban de nuevo su atención a Guy, el cual a pesar de sentirse apenado por el cambio de atención también se hallaba orgulloso de contar su magnífica historia como el la describía, llena de amor, pasión y aventura.

Si tan solo Elsa hubiera escuchado la historia, más su mente la traicionaba no dejándola pensar en nada más que en aquel peliblanco el cual su repentina salida la había dejado '¿preocupada? ¿Triste?... ¿Arrepentida?' pensó, perdiéndose por completo la Odisea de Guy.

Pero Elsa no era la única con sentimientos encontrados, Jack se hallaba pesaroso camino a su dormitorio.

'¿Qué importa si me rechazo para salir con Jim? Puedo salir con cualquier chica de la escuela' pensó mientras revisaba sus contactos, pero esta vez todo lo que veía eran nombres, no podía concentrarse, 'solo quieres ir con ella' le dijo una voz en su cabeza, Jack sabía que era verdad, pero por el bien de su reputación y de su bienestar lo mejor sería olvidarse de aquello.

Y una vez en su dormitorio sus amigos se hallaban instalados y al verlo todos saltaron con diversas preguntas sobre lo sucedido, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Jack Frost no se rendía sin dar batalla, por lo que los ignoro para comer pizza y ver la película, sus amigos siguieron su ejemplo al no recibir respuesta de su parte, pero lo que ninguno sabia es que al igual que cierta joven, Jack tenía toda su atención en algo más que la película, y esta vez sabía que haría las cosas del modo correcto.


End file.
